


Gone With The Sith

by MistakenAngel



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Evil Twins, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: This is a Reylo AU based off of Gone With The Wind. When Southern Belle Rey Kenobi attends the engagement party of Connix Hamilton to Poe Dameron, she is in utter shock. She has always fancied Poe! She makes up her mind that if she tells him that she loves him, he can't marry Connix. But what she did not count on was meeting a gentleman far more interesting, and more her match: Ben Solo. But can she reconcile her feelings for a boy who she has always liked, for a guy who may well be her perfect match? Read and find out, folks!As always, send in your votes and comments, and tell me what you think! Thank you!!
Relationships: Darth Maul & Rey, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rey's Pov...

Rey Kenobi was not conventionally beautiful, but she had perfect cream skin that tanned easily in the sun, and dark brown hair that waved beautifully at the ends. She had a lovely face, but it was the hazel in her eyes that drew in a man, and the way they sparkled with mirth, or blazed when angry.

The Hux twins, Armitage and Brendan, were regaling her with tales of how the Confederates attacked Fort Sumter, in which the news spread like wild fire in every party this season.

Rey played with a ruffle on her white dress and yawned. "War, war, war. This war talk has been all anyone can talk about this spring. I get so bored I could scream! Besides, I don't think there is going to be any war. I think it's all talk to scare us ladies."

Brendan looked at her, incredulous. "Not going to be a war?! Why, of course there's going to be a war. Isn't that right, Armen?"

"I totally concur with my brother, I'm afraid, Rey darling," Armitage said, giving her his most winning smiling. "They say that the President is enlisting the help of Sith to help the union out."

"Ugh!" Rey put her fingers in her ears. "If either of you boys says the word war one more time, I'm going in the house and slamming the door."

"Aww...But don't you want us to have a war?" The twins asked in unison.

Rey frowned and gathered her skirts and was about to go back into the house when Armitage grabbed her hand. "Rey, please don't be like that. I know, let's talk about the great barbeque the Dameron's are having to celebrate their son's engagement to Miss Connix Hamilton."

Rey had had enough. "I don't believe it!"

"Rey, wait!" The twins shouted after her. But Rey wasn't listening as she gathered her skirts and took off running towards the stables, where she knew her father Obi Wan Kenobi would arrive first when he came home from Twelve Oaks.

"Miss Rey!" She heard her old black maid servant Mammy bellow after her. "Where you goin' without a shawl around your shoulders?! And how come you ain't ask them nice boys to stay for supper?! Miss Rey! Come on in the house fore' you catch your death of dampness!"

"No!" Rey shouted back. "I'm going to the stables to welcome papa home."

Mammy shook her head disapprovingly but went back into the house. Rey slowed her steps down and smoothed down the front of her white lace dress that covered her from throat to ankles. It wasn't her most favorite dress, but it was pretty, like most of her gowns.

The sun was just starting to set when her father rode into the Tara stables. Rey waved her arms with delight as her father jumped his prized stallion Justice over a particularly high fence. He dismounted smoothly, laughing as he talked amiably with his horse. Personally, Rey never understood why he felt the need to do that, but who was she to judge? She talked to her cats Coca and Cole whenever people weren't looking.

Her father was dressed in a fashionable dark green suit over beige breeches, and was pulling off his gloves when he noticed her standing there watching him.

"Well, Rey, my dear," Obi Wan said, happily, though Rey knew full well that he didn't approve of her being out at the stables unchaperoned. "So you saw me jumping. The next thing I know, you're going to tell your mother so that I will stop."

Rey giggled. "Oh, pa! You know I'm no tattletale like Mary. But it seems to me after you injured your knee last month jumping that same fence--"

"I'll not have my own daughter tell me what I shall jump and not jump. It's my own neck so it is," Her father admonished her gently.

He hugged her as much as her hoop skirt would allow, and they walked back to Tara arm in arm like old friends, rather than father and daughter.

"Alright, Pa," Rey chose a different tactic. "You jump what you please. How are they all over at Twelve Oaks?"

Obi Wan eyed her with slight suspicion in his gray eyes. "Oh, buzzing with great excitement with the coming engagement and talking nothing but war."

"Oh, bother the war," Rey said, changing the subject. "Was...was there anyone else there?"

Her father grinned knowingly. "Oh yes, their cousin Connix Hamilton just arrived from Atlanta. She is in great excitement for this party tomorrow."

Rey rolled her eyes. "She's pale faced, ninny and I hate her."

Obi Wan turned her to face him. "Poe Dameron doesn't think so. What is your interest in Miss Hamilton and Mr Dameron, Rey?"

 _Well, she has my man and I want him!_ "It's...it's nothing, papa," Rey said, closing off her mind. She knew he was a damn Force user, and he had an annoying habit of discerning your inner thoughts without speaking them first.

"Has he been trifling with you? Answer me truthfully, now, Rey," He said, firmly.

"No," She admitted sheepishly.

A look of relief washed over her father's face then. "And has he asked you to marry him?"

"No," Rey said, all but spitting the word out.

Her father nodded his head. "No, nor will he. I have it in strictest confidence myself that Poe is going to marry Miss Hamilton. It will be announced tomorrow night at the ball."

Rey felt her heart break into tiny pieces. How dare Poe do this to her?! True, his family often wed their cousins, but that wasn't a set in stone rule, was it? No, it couldn't possibly be.

"I just..." Rey cried. "I just thought he would ask me some day."

Her father's face softened. "I had a feeling it was thus. But even if Poe wanted to marry you, it would be with great misgivings, but I would say yes. I want my girl to be happy, and you would not be happy with him."

"I would, I would!" Rey said, childishly pouting.

"What makes a difference who you marry, so long as he's a Southerner and thinks like you," Obi Wan Kenobi said plainly. "Oh, but you're just a child. You will find your perfect match, just you see."

"I hope so."  
"Just remember, Rey that--"

"Tomorrow is another day," Rey finished, smiling.

"That's right, dear," Her father said, "Just you remember that."

They went into the house, and waited for her mother Eleanor Satine Kenobi to come home, and then and only then would the family sit for prayers and dinner. But Rey didn't care about that, she was a girl on a mission, and nothing was going to stand in her way...


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's Pov...

The nightly prayer before dinner, and the dinner after that bored Rey to tears. But Saturday morning dawned clear and bright, surely a good omen that things were starting to look up for her.

Pansy, Rey's personal maid, bustled in, and said in her annoyingly shrill voice, "Miss Rey! It's time to get up. Here's your vittles."

The silver tray was loaded with enough food to feed two people at least. Did everyone want her to lose her perfect twenty inch waist?

Rey got out of bed, just as Mammy came in, and said, "Well, we're kinda runnin' late. So, what's my lamb gonna wear?"

Rey thumbed through her closet and picked out an off the shoulder green and white gown. It was the perfect picnic dress, and it was also guaranteed to win her the most dances from all of the gentlemen at the ball. She put it on a chair and pointed to it.

"That," Rey said.

"No, you ain't!" Mammy scolded. "You know you can't show your bosoms fore' four o' clock. I'm gonna speak to your ma about you, girl."

Mammy was about to head out the door when Rey decided to bargain with the old shrewd black woman. "If you say one word to mother, I won't eat a bite."

Mammy knew she was cornered, and had no choice but to obey her mistress. "Very well. Let's get you dressed, we're runnin' late as it is."

Mammy and later Pansy helped her into her layers of clothes, and Rey picked out a lovely, but simple white corset with green ribbons on it to match her dress. She dutifully sucked in while Mammy laced her in comfortably.

When she was all ready to go, she ate a few bites of her breakfast, while Pansy laced up her boots. Mammy got her essentials together just as Rey's father shouted up at her to get ready to go, or every one would leave without her.

She hurried downstairs and grabbed her wide brimmed hat to keep the sun off of her. She got into the open buggy with her father, mother, Caroline, her younger sister, and their servants.

The forty mile distance between the next plantation home beside Tara seemed like it would take forever as Rey all but cursed the slow pace Finn, Pansy's husband, and their chauffeur, was setting. Then the lane divided, and in the distance appeared Twelve Oaks.

Even as a child, Rey always loved the Greek Revival architecture of the home, and while Tara was pretty, and would always be home, it did not measure up to the marble grandeur of Twelve Oaks. The Dameron's had multiple cash crops besides cotton, and the sheer wealth they had really showed in their home and grounds.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Rey wished that her family was more wealthy, then maybe she wouldn't need to put on these silly, flirtatious acts in order to marry someone higher on the food chain. Maybe she could be happy, truly happy for once.

India, Jon Dameron's oldest girl, and a real prudish bitch, in Rey's humble opinion, greeted them.

"You look lovely, India!" Caroline exclaimed, saving Rey the need to greet the bitch. "Rey, won't you greet India?"

India stuck up her pointed bird's nose and said airily, "Scavenging homewrecker."

"Filthy cow. What a joy it must have been to find a dress in your size," Rey sneered. "I'm honestly surprised that the dressmakers had enough fabric to clothe your whale-like body."

India came within inches of her, and would have tried to fight her like they did as children, but knew that they couldn't. "This isn't over, slut," India warned.

"Ooo! I'm _so_ scared," Rey rolled her eyes. "Brush your teeth, cow. You'll kill every lady's chances of having babies if you don't close that cess pool you call a mouth."

India was burning with indignation as Rey stepped into Twelve Oaks. She plastered on her most winning smile, and greeted everyone, her attention solely focused on finding Poe, and putting her plan into action.

Then she saw him coming down the main staircase. "Poe! Poe!"

Poe looked out, and he smiled warmly when he saw her. He wore a beautiful dark blue and green suit, perfectly off setting his olive toned skin. Rey headed towards him, and he hugged her.

"Rey, what a lovely dress," Poe said lovingly, "You look absolutely divine. I have something that I must tell you. Something that I hope you will be pleased to hear. But first, come and say hello to my cousin Connix."

"Oh, do we have to?"

"She has been most anxious to see you again, Rey, dear," Poe said, gently tugging her along with him. "Connie! Connie, darling. Here's our young Rey."

Connix faced her, a picture perfect golden blonde with cornflower blue eyes, and ringlets in her hair. A perfect damn doll, something Rey knew she could never be. God, she couldn't stand the girl!

Connix smiled sweetly, "Rey, darling. It is so nice to see you after three years. I was hoping to stay for two weeks at least."

"Oh, well, we'll just make the biggest fuss over you won't we?"

Rey played along for Poe's benefit, but the twit was dumb enough to believe she liked her. "And if there's anyone who can show a girl a good time it's Poe."

"Oh, Rey," Connix said sweetly. "You have such life. I've always admired you so. I wish I could be more like you."

"You mustn't flatter me, Connix, and say things you don't mean," Rey said as graciously as she could.

"No one could accuse my Connie of being insincere," Poe finally said, kissing his intended's cheek. "Would you excuse us, Rey?"

She felt him hand her a discreet piece of paper, and Rey hid behind a pillar to read it. _When the girls go to sleep in the afternoon, find me in the library. I have something special planned for you as a farewell to us. Love, Poe..._

Rey's heart soared to the heavens! So he didn't forget last Halloween in Saratoga where they sneaked into the abandoned parlor, and made love to her. Maybe this whole thing of marrying Connix Hamilton was a ruse.

Maybe he still loved her, as he claimed that Halloween as he moved in and out of her, beneath her skirts, as he pinned her to one of the walls, his mouth eager and hot on hers, and his member leaving her deliciously sore afterwards. Oh yes, she was looking forward to this meeting with great anticipation. In the mean time, she had guys to flirt with, and girls to make jealous of her beauty, because in the end, Rey Kenobi always gets what she wants, come what may...


	3. Chapter 3

Rey's Pov...

The picnic was in full swing, and Rey had made her rounds. First with her own beaus, Armitage and Brendan, then George Hamilton, Connix's handsome blonde brother, only too sweet and naive for her to take serious as a potential beau, then Stuart O' Riley, her sister Caroline's beau. Rey supposed that Mr. O'Riley would be appealing as a beau if he wasn't almost father's age. Eww. No, thank you!

Rey should have felt loved and even happy to have so many single gentlemen sitting around her paying court to her like a Queen, but she wasn't. No, the one guy who she wanted to notice and pay attention to her was not in the assembly. She had finished her initial meal, and wanted cake, and George and Armitage were arguing over who should get Rey cake.

She thought of who was the most pathetic of the two, and decided on George.

"I think," She feigned indecision, smiling sweetly, "Hmm...I think George Hamilton may get it."

George's blue eyes lit up like a child. It took every ounce of self will for Rey not to cringe at his childishness. "Oh! Thank you, Miss Rey. Thank you!"

It took the boy a few minutes, but in that time, Poe Dameron walked past, escorting Connix Hamilton in her simple ruffled dove gray gown. Rey scowled, her happy mood all but gone.

George Hamilton popped up with the cake slice and fork, and whispered in her ear, "Oh, Miss. Kenobi. I...I love you."

Rey cringed, "I..I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

Rey got up, and gathered her skirts. She found one of her friends, Rose Tico, and Phasma. The gossip surrounding them said that they were more than mere friends, but they were lovers. But what made it worse was that Phasma was a notorious Madame at one of Atlanta's premiere brothels.

"Rose, will you take a turn with me in the house?" Rey asked. Phasma kissed Rose and Rose blushed.

Rose linked her arm through Rey's, and they walked back up to Twelve Oaks. People were still mingling and talking. "Is Poe still denying that last Halloween party didn't happen?" Rose asked, scowling at Poe and Connix discreetly kissing in the gazebo.

Rey sighed. "Yes. And now he's going to marry the twit. I cannot believe he would get into my skirts, and deny it ever happened afterwards. It's not fair, I tell you!"

Rose patted her hand. "It's not, but I'm sure some other suitor will catch your eye, dear."

"Or, I could be a sapphoist like you and Phasma," Rey grumbled, and then caught sight of a rather tall, impossibly handsome man staring up at them grinning knowingly. Rey nudged her friend. "Rose, who _is_ that? That man looking up at us and smiling? The...The really handsome one."

  
Rose glanced down the stairs, and sure enough, he was staring straight at them, sipping non chalantly on his glass of mint juleps. Rose blushed, and bustled her through the crowd of ladies going to and fro in the house.

"Why, my dear," Rose said, an awe struck tone in her voice. "Don't you know? That is Benjamin Solo. He's from Charleston. He has the most appalling reputation."

Rey nearly tingled with anticipation. _Juicy gossip! At last, nothing about the damned war. Thank you, Lord! I am forever grateful._ "Tell, tell! I _must_ know how such a handsome gentleman should find himself here of all places."

Rose tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear, and they found a vacated bench along the main corridor, leading to the bedrooms. "Well, as to his reasons for being here, I cannot say. But I would guess that Mr Solo is trying to salvage some of his once good reputation by being here to pay his respects to Poe on the occasion of his engagement to Connix."

Rey rolled her eyes, growing bored with the story. "What exactly did he do? I demand copious details, Rose."

Rose smoothed the ruffles of her sky blue dress, and said, "Well, three years ago, he dared question his instructor's authority when he attended the Jedi academy, and he was dishonorably discharged without passing his so called trials. Then, there was that business about that girl he wouldn't marry."

Jedi's and Sith! The government somehow used these witches for their use in something called the Force. Hocus Pocus is what Rey called it, personally!

"What did the man do? Get in her skirts like Poe did to me, and denied his duty to her to make an honest woman of her?" Rey asked, somewhat sharply.

Rose shook her head. "No. He just took her out buggy riding in the late afternoon without a chaperone, and then refused to marry her. She was ruined just the same as if he did lay hands on her."

Rey dug in her green silk reticle, and took out her little silver case of snuff. "That's awful. Did you want some? I find it steadies my nerves sometimes."

Rose shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure. This party is dull as hell."

Rose took the tiny spoon and scooped a little of the potent white powder and sniffed it up her nose. Rey sniffed it up both nostrils, and sealed up her snuff, and hid it in her reticle. Mother would hate that she was using again, but sometimes it was the only way she could stay sane at these dull affairs. Rey dabbed at her itchy nose delicately, and let the drug work.

Rose's eyes went wide, and she laughed. "This is very strong stuff, Rey. Phasma uses a lower grade. What were we talking about again?"

Rey went to the staircase, and Ben Solo was no longer looking up their way. He was chatting with Poe like they were old buddies. Who knew? Rey had just time to notice the exquisite cut of his sharp black suit, and how he walked with such confidence. It was true that he didn't have the most squeaky clean reputation, but as soon as she laid eyes on him, she was determined to find out more about him. She just had no idea just how soon they would meet again...


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's Pov...

This engagement party bored the dark brunette as soon as he stepped out of his carriage. He had it on good authority that the Force sensitive girl that his mother wanted to acquire for him was here, Reyna Kenobi. Of course, he was warned ahead of time that she was not told, or even trained by her father out of some misguided attempt to shield her from the internal war between the Sith and Jedi.

"I have no inclination to wed, mother," He had said peevishly to his mother Princess Leia, before leaving for Georgia.

His mother all but slammed her tea cup on to her saucer and fixed him with an intense glare that scared him. "I think that I have suffered enough, young man, with all that you have done in the past. First, you dared to use darkside techniques to train and bleed your Khyber crystal to make that lightsaber you so casually hang on your belt. Then, you took that poor girl out on that buggy ride without a chaperone, and refused to do right by her. No more, Ben! You _will_ go to Georgia and humbly go to Ben Kenobi, and ask for his daughter's hand in marriage!"

He knew that it was best not to argue with his mother while she was in this state, but he had been so angry that he dared to antagonize her further: "Jedi mind tricks don't work on me, mother. I will marry who I damn well please, and you can't stop me!"

Leia rose from her seat and marched over to him. She was a petite lady, and he could kill her easily, but she pointed her finger in his chest and roared, "BENJAMIN ANAKIN SOLO!! AS YOUR MOTHER, AND SOLE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY, I ORDER YOU TO GO TO GEORGIA AND MARRY THIS GIRL!! YOU WILL COURT HER, AND HONOR THE TERMS OF THE ARMISTICE BETWEEN YOUR PEOPLE AND MINE! SITH AND JEDI, UNITED AS ONE!!"

Ben nearly jumped out of his skin in fear of his mother's rage. What choice did he have but to go to Georgia, cap in hand, to this engagement party where he knew Poe Dameron was the guest of honor?

The armistice. The treaty that ended hostilities between the Jedi and Sith. He was the last darkside user to be trained under Snoke, before being killed in battle. He did not want a wife, did not ask for one, but Rey Kenobi was the last of that bloodline, there was no one else. He only prayed that she was not altogether ugly.

Twelve Oaks loomed before him as he made his rounds. The girl was here, and he used the Force to all but sniff her out. He saw her eat and cavort with all of the young men, and she looked lovely in her off the shoulder green and white dress. A beautiful, social butterfly she was, indeed. He knew that she didn't think of herself as beautiful deep down inside, but she was to him, and like a weird stalker, he found himself discreetly shadowing her steps.

Finally, he was able to observe her with one of her friends as they shared gossip. He caught her eye at last, and something seemed to click in the Force as he took in her heightened heart rate, her confused and disordered mind. He leaned non chalantly against the staircase banister, and sipped his mint julip, which he picked up from a passing servant. He decided to leave Rey alone for now, but he would see how worldly she was when he discussed his plan with Poe Dameron at length.

He found Poe discussing sweet nothings with his intended, and they found somewhere discreet to talk.

"Are you sure you want to tumble this girl one last time, Dameron?" Ben asked.

Poe grinned wolfishly. "Of course I'm sure. She won't know you're involved and--"

"Oh, I think she should see me, at least," Ben argued. "At least with me, I have to do right by her. It's part of the damned armistice."

Poe's honey brown eyes went wide. "Are you...are you sure you want Rey? She's kind of wild."

Ben sighed with exasperation, "I have no choice in the matter, Poe. You know that. Besides, you will have her one more time, after a fashion."

"Fine, fine! She's your problem after this, not mine," Poe said. "Just wait until the girls take a nap, and meet me in the library. I will blindfold her, we fuck her, and you go off and court her like usual. I marry my cousin as I promised my father I would, and we both get what we want. Deal?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Deal. See you later."

"Yeah, yeah, go. No one can see us talking together. You know that," Poe said, annoyed.

The pieces were set into motion, and the game in play. So, why did he suddenly feel like he wanted to deny this petty, weak excuse of a man his last minute act as a single man? Probably because he was determined to make this girl his.

He talked at length with the other men about this coming state's war, and then he nearly had to kill George Hamilton for opening his stupid mouth and insult his knowledge of war, and the North's chances against them. He stalked off, and found an adequate hiding space to set this game into play further, and find out just how wild this southern belle really was: the library...


	5. Chapter 5

Rey's Pov...

Rey looked over Poe's hastily scribbled note, and felt a weird feeling of anticipation shoot through her system. She woke up in one of the rooms the girls were using to rest up from the heat of the day, and put on her dress and petticoat. She stealthily crept along, and tried not to make the wooden floors squeak as she left the bedroom and headed down the main grand staircase to the library.

Poe seemed to be idly walking the hallways when he spotted her. "Rey, darling," He said genially. "You came. Did you get my letter?"

The thrum of anxious anticipation hummed through Rey's body again as he led her to the library. "I did," She said. "What is this about doing something special?"

Poe closed the door behind him, and locked it. "I have to share some bad news with you first," He said. "I am afraid that the rumors are true in that I am going to marry my cousin Connix."

Rey narrowed her eyes and spat, "But you can't! Not when you've said many times that you've loved me. Why, in this very room you made love to me. You're a cad, Poe Dameron! A filthy cad, I say. Well, I'm leaving, if that's all you had to say."

"Just that I still want you, Rey," Poe said, coming to Rey. She beat at him, but he held her steady.

"Let go of me, you disgusting cad!" Rey snarled.

Poe leaned in and crashed his lips on to hers. She tried to fight back, but he wore down her resistance when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She felt another presence behind her, but before she could see who it was, they wrapped a blindfold around her eyes, and she smelled mint and sandlewood as she felt this other man's fuller lips graze her neck with his lips, while he slowly undressed her. Poe continued to kiss her lips, and he played with her nipples as this other man unlaced her corset, and threw it aside.

She felt herself becoming gradually even more undressed, and then she heard buttons being unsnapped, and coats falling on the floor. She stood naked, and then she felt this other man's mouth on hers, and his tongue slide deep inside of her mouth as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. She felt his cock enter her, and Rey gasped at the eroticism of not knowing who was thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. He carried her to the couch and she felt him go deeper inside of her as she straddled him, and began riding him. Rey felt her mouth being stuffed with another cock, and she dutifully sucked, while this other man filled her, and rocked her back and forth.

When this other man found his release inside of her, he pulled out to lubricate her ass, and one of them slid inside of her there. She was filled again in her pussy, and then she felt unbelievable pleasure as both men took their joy of her body. She didn't know who was kissing her, or who was in her ass or pussy, she just knew that it felt nothing short of amazing.

She heard one man get dressed and leave, and then she was alone with the one who smelled of mint and sandlewood. He ripped the blindfold off of Rey, and Rey's eyes widened when she saw that it was Ben Solo, the visitor from Charleston.

"God, I thought he would never leave," Ben said, smirking. "Now. Where were we?"

Rey felt her body pinned beneath him, and despite the strangeness of the situation, she found her traitorous body loving the feel of him deep inside of her pussy. "Are you going to resist if I move? We we're getting along oh so well."

Rey lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, and sparks tingles down her hands at the contact. "Fine. But go slower," She said, "I want to feel it really go deep inside of me."

Ben smiled. "You got it, sweetheart."

He kissed her slowly, softly, as he moved slowly within her. Rey met him thrust for thrust, loving the slight pain of his cock bottoming out within her as she took all of his length inside of her. They ended up doing several positions before they both came, Rey screaming into his mouth as he kissed her deeply from behind, her hair a mess all around her. Finally, he filled her with his hot release again, and he said, "I suppose I have to do the honorable thing and ask for your hand now."

"And that is the most unromantic proposal I have ever heard," Rey retorted. Ben laughed, and pulled out of her. Rey hoisted herself on the couch, and sprawled out. "My father will be most cross that you violated me. I don't even know your name, sir."

"Ben Solo."

"Rey Kenobi," Rey introduced. "Ben. Nice name, I like it. Although, I don't think that if we have children, we should tell them we met at a party, and the groom to be, and you took me every which way."

Ben laughed, and Rey found that she liked his laugh, and his dark charms quite a bit. "Oh, we'll think of something clean to tell them," He said, getting dressed. "So, does this mean you accept my proposal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"There is always a choice, Rey," Ben said sincerely. "Remember that."

Rey thought about it, and figured he was a better catch than Poe or any of the men at the barbeque. He was certainly more handsome than any of them. But there was something else there, some tidal pull towards him that she felt for him.

A smile curved her lips as she said, "Yes, Mr. Solo. I will marry you. But I won't share you again after we are wed. I will have your word on that."

Ben knelt at her feet, and kissed her softly. "I promise. I won't tell him that we already made love, I will just tell him of my admiration for you, and that you already consented to the match."

Rey kissed him back. "Could you help dress me, though? We ladies cannot dress and undress as easily as you men."

"Certainly."

Once Ben got her into all of her layers, as ably as any lady's maid or mammy, he kissed her one last time, and whispered in her ear, "I look forward to doing this without you being blindfolded and I am your only lover."

"Husband," Rey corrected.

"Wife," Ben said, winking. He left her there, and when the other girls started to wake up, Rey felt a joy she had never felt.

She had done it! She finally accepted a marriage proposal! Albeit, it was the weirdest way to go about it, but she did it, and she felt so proud of herself.

When her father asked her if this proposal was true, she happily said that it was, and her father granted his permission then and there. Later, at the ball, two engagements were announced and the crowd could not have been happier. Rey went home that night, and it was two weeks before the news broke out that the north had officially declared war against the south...


	6. Chapter 6

Rey's Pov...

With all of the fear and anxiety mounting with this war that was recently declared, people were getting married left and right. Caroline was going to marry Stuart O'Riley, and Rey was marrying that scandalous newcomer Ben Solo.

On the day of her own wedding, Rey dressed with care, and felt nervous that she was about to marry a man chance met at a party that she blindly had sex with. Rose Tico, of course, was her maid of honor, and she was fixing her train when she caught Rey's nervous look.

"Am I doing the right thing, Rose? I barely know this man," Rey admitted. "He's a fantastic lover, and he's handsome, but...is it right that I should be getting married?"

Rose came over and hugged her. "Oh, sweetie. I think you should. But if you really feel like you shouldn't, like really deep down, then don't get married, just to appease convention. What does your heart tell you, Rey?"

Rey thought about it for a long time, and how Ben had made her heart flutter. She smiled. "It tells me that I should. I think I'm just nervous."

Rose took her handkerchief and dabbed at Rey's eyes. Mammy bustled in, and said, "Are you ready, honey child?"

Rey faced her old nurse maid. "Yes, I think so. I'm just really nervous."

Mammy took out a blue lace handkerchief and handed it to her. "Of course, child. You will do fine. My mama gave me this handkerchief when I got married the first time. I want you to have it as your somethin' blue."

Rey tucked it into her gown. "I will return it to you, Mammy. Thank you," She said.

Mammy shook her head, and said, "Oh no, Miss. Rey. I don't want it back. You go on an' give it to your daughter when she gets married. You ready to go? Your pa is waitin.' "

"Yes, I'm ready now," Rey said, "Let's go."

Rey walked arm in arm with Mammy and she found her father talking with an older man in a sharp black suit that he was clearly not comfortable wearing.

"Rey, darling," Her dad said, happily. "You look beautiful. This is Han, your fiance's father."

Rey saw a little of Ben's features in this man, and she immediately liked him. He smiled and Rey saw Ben's smile in his smile. The effect was slightly disturbing. "You are just as beautiful as my son described. I'm happy to meet you at last."

Rey hugged Han and he kissed her cheek. "I'm happy to meet you too, sir."

Han chuckled. "Oh, no. I'm Han to you, I insist."

"Okay, Han it is. I'm Rey."  
"Rey it is."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I'll meet you later."

Obi Wan Kenobi took her arm, and when the doors opened, and the wedding march began to be played, Rey caught sight of Ben for the first time. He looked like a Prince, standing there, and the look of happiness on his face was priceless.

All of her previous nervousness disappeared as Father O'Brien asked who was giving away the bride. Her father gave the response, and he kissed her temple, and placed her hand in Ben's.

"You look beautiful," Ben whispered. Rey smiled warmly, her heart fluttering as he looked at her with such love that it humbled her.

"And you look handsome," She whispered back.

Ben smiled, and they faced her childhood priest Father O'Brien. He led the congregation in a long winded sermon about love and marriage, and then asked Ben if he had rings.

Ben opened up a black ring box, and he pulled out a sapphire and diamond ring. "This was my grandmother Padme's ring. The wedding band was my mother's adopted mother's. I want you to wear them, Rey. Will you?"

Rey nodded her head. "I would be honored."

Ben took out his wedding band, and handed it to her. "This is beautiful," She said, looking at the golden engraved roses on the golden band.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Ben said, slipping her rings on her ring finger. He kissed her fingers.

Rey smiled, and followed the priest's lead. "With this ring, I thee wed," She said, and slipped his ring on Ben's ring finger. She kissed his hand, and then they said their vows of fidelity to each other.

"You may now kiss the bride," Father O'Brien said warmly.

Ben turned to Rey and lifted up her veil. He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart and faced the congregation. The people applauded, and a woman wearing a dark blue dress, being escorted by Ben's father, hugged Ben, and said, "Oh, Ben, darling. You truly made an old woman's day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rey," Ben said. "Rey, this is my mother Princess Leia Organa--Solo."

Rey's eyes went wide. A Princess! She was a Princess now?! Rey curtsied, and Leia laughed warmly. "Oh, no, Rey. You don't need to do that, we're family now. I can tell that you are confused about your new title. We will talk later, about that, dear. Congratulations."

Rey looked at Ben and he said, "I'm sorry about not telling you sooner. My mother will explain it to you better than I ever could."

Rey narrowed her eyes. "You better." The receiving line seemed to take forever, and it finally came down to Connix and Poe.

"Rey, you look absolutely stunning," Connix said warmly. "I thought of you at our wedding two days ago, and I thought your wedding would be lovely, and it was."

"Was it?" Rey asked.  
"Yes, it was."  
"Rey," Poe said civilly.  
"Poe," Rey said.

He bowed and said, "Your Higness."

"Go to Hell," Rey spat.   
"Whatever you say, Princess."

Rey had had enough. She slapped him, hard. "That's for being a fucking cad. Get out of my sight, Dameron."

People looked at them stunned, but Ben didn't seem surprised at all by her anger.

When they could finally leave for the reception, Ben leaned in, and asked, "Are you okay, Rey?"

Rey shook her head, and then smiled at her new husband. "I think I will be. It felt good to tell him what I thought of him. I'm sorry I hit him in public though. I'll understand if you're mad at me."

Ben laughed. "I know what Dameron did to you, and I understand why you slapped him."

"Then why did you two pull that stunt in the library?" Rey accused.

Ben looked at her with an uncomfortable expression etched on his face. "My mother arranged for us to wed, ordered it of me, in fact. But when I saw how beautiful you were, I had to have you. Poe simply wanted a go at you one last time. There is more to this story, of course, but that's for my mother to explain."

Rey didn't want to start a fight just minutes to arriving at her own wedding reception, so she dropped the subject, for now. "Fine. But your mother needs to explain everything," She said, taking a deep breath. "And I mean, _everything_ , especially the reason behind why she believes herself to be royal."

Ben kissed her hand. "Thank you, Rey. I'm sorry for the secrecy, but when you hear the story, you will understand."

Rey took his hand in hers and smiled up at Ben. "Hey, this is new for me, too. I'm not usually the marrying type."

Rey laughed. "Me neither."

The carriage pulled up at the reception venue, and they got out. Rey had a lovely time being the belle of the ball, and being curtsied to. She just had no idea that she had entered into a whole new world...


	7. Chapter 7

Ben's Pov...

The dark haired Force sensitive Prince paced restlessly in front of the fireplace in Tara. His mother sat on the couch opposite him, and said for the fifth time, "Ben. _Please_ sit down."

"You have to tell her everything, mom," Ben said, straightening his suit coat without turning around. He was staring into the dancing flames. "And I mean, _everything_. She deserves to know the truth. Especially, about the Force."

Leia sighed, and nodded her head. "Are you sure that she should know everything, Ben? It is difficult for laymen to understand this war between both sides of the Force, and those in between like you. You have to remember that before I reached out to you that you were halfway to becoming a Sith."

Ben took a crystal goblet and flung it into the fireplace out of his anger. "Only because you dropped me off at my Uncle's, because you were too damned busy to do your duty as a mother."

Leia looked up at him sadly, as if he had struck her. "Ben...I didn't want to expose you to my world and--"

"That's bullshit, and you know it, mom!" He shouted. "I was only seven! Is it any wonder how Snoke was able to seduce me to the darkside? Uncle Luke wasn't exactly a nurturing presence in my life, so please inform me as to how I could have remained on the side of the light? He tried to kill me, mom, and when we dueled, he left me with the scar on my back."

Obi Wan came into the room, and he hugged Leia. "It's been a long time, Leia. This must be your son."

"Yes, Ben. I believe he wants to ask you something very important," His mom said, nudging him.

"Sir, I have admired your daughter from afar, and I came here to ask permission to marry her," Ben said seriously. "I know that--"

"You slept with her," Obi Wan said, narrowing his eyes at him. Ben swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat.

Obi Wan looked at the cross shaped lightsaber on his hip, and said, "I assume you know how to use that weapon of yours."

"Yes.." He didn't like where this was going, not at all. But what did he expect? He did have sex with Rey. He cleared his throat, "Yes, I do know how to use my lightsaber."

Obi Wan Kenobi nodded, and said, "I don't approve of a darkside user come to take my eldest daughter from me. But I thank God my Caroline is not strong with the Force, or she would be your target... _Sith_."

Ben narrowed his eyes at the former Jedi Master, and he suddenly felt resentful for coming here, cap in hand like any common suitor, to ask for Rey's hand in marriage. "I'm..I'm no Sith, _Jedi_.

A wicked smile played across the older Force user's features, as he stretched out his hand and an older style lightsaber flew into his hand.

"That remains to be seen," Obi Wan said. "If you can defeat me, you can marry my daughter, but if not, I want you to leave my home with what's left of your pride."

"I'm not here for a fight," He tried to reason with Rey's father. "I came here to humbly ask for her hand, as any normal suitor would."

Obi Wan studied him intently, sizing him up. "But you are _not_ a normal suitor, Prince Solo. You are a Force user, and I have spent thirty years trying to live a normal life after the last war. I swore that after I married, and started this new life that I would not expose my children to the politics of our society. Then you had to come and pursue my eldest daughter, and take her virtue--"

"I did _no_ such thing," Ben snapped. "Poe Dameron had that esteemed honor. I merely pursued her on my mother's orders. Granted, I wasn't supposed to have taken her, but I am trying to right the wrong on that act by asking for her hand in marriage."

Ben Kenobi looked like the wind was taken out of his sails as he saw the truth through the Force. He turned his anger on Leia, and asked, "Is it true that you sent him from Charleston to court Rey?"

His mother squared her shoulders, and looked every inch the Princess she was. She looked most formidable. "It is true. This will be the last true union to balance out the factions of Sith and Jedi. I certainly did not want Ben to sleep with Rey, but it is my wish that they wed. Challenging him to a duel will not change what you know to be true in the Force. Do you honestly want the old divisions to begin again over this, Obi Wan? How we fought each other down to a few handful of both factions alive?"

Obi Wan sighed sadly, and nodded. "And what does Han think of all of this?"

"I think it's about damn time my boy settled down," Han Solo said from the parlor door. Everyone turned to look at him. He went to Leia and kissed her hand. "I don't care about the politics, but I say let the boy settle down if he has his heart set on it. Do you, Ben, really want this girl?"

Ben smiled, and nodded his head. "I do, very much."

Han nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Then that's good enough for me, I say. Come on, Ben. Let these two crazy kids marry, make some grandkids. At least you can say that your daughter married well."

Ben wanted to laugh. There were some rare moments where he loved his father's simple, down to earth approach to life. This was definitely one of those times.

Obi Wan Kenobi turned his old lightsaber, that he made years ago in his training days, in his hands, deep in thought. Finally, he said seriously, "I want you to treat my Rey like a Queen, young man. To provide her with the life she deserves, and to love _only_ her. I know your reputation all too well. She deserves a husband who will honor, love her, and protect her."

Ben fell to his knees, and took out a knife he kept hidden in his belt. He cut his hand until it bled, and he ignited his red lightsaber to cauterize the cut. "I swear it, sir. I will love only her, be her protector, friend, and the husband she deserves."

Ben turned off his lightsaber, clipped it to his belt, and the older Ben, his namesake, gestured for him to rise.

Obi Wan Kenobi smiled warmly, and embraced him. "Thank you. I'm sorry for the need for vows, but I love Rey very much. She is my favorite."

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that there would have been only one outcome of the duel: Obi Wan's death.

"Thank you," Was all he could say in response. His future father in law hugged him, and all was well from there. When Ben ultimately told Rey that her father consented to their union, she cried tears of relief, and dinner that night had been most special, indeed. But it did not stop the racing of his heart, because Rey would need to learn of his world quickly, and he prayed that she would learn to adapt soon, because otherwise, their married life would be difficult, indeed.

On his very last day as a single man, the dark haired Force sensitive Prince could barely sleep. But he would later on during his wedding night, guaranteed. He just hoped that it was everything Rey hoped and dreamed of...


	8. Chapter 8

Ben's Pov...

He had never been so damned nervous in his life as he waited for Rey in the church. Light and darkside users filled the church, and his parents sat beside Rey's family. Caroline, who looked more like Kenobi, was looking around at the darkside users with no small measure of fear. Her mother squeezed the girl's hand, and the girl looked at her mother with relief evident on her face.

Then the wedding march started, and a pure vision of loveliness came down the aisle. Rey looked positively radiant in a white lace dress that covered her from throat to wrists, a veil covering her face. Her father looked most proud to give her away.

The thin, reedy looking Irish priest asked Kenobi who would be giving the bride away, and he said clearly that he was. Rey took Ben's hand, and he could sense that she was just as nervous as him, if not more so. He met her lovely hazel eyes, and smiled. She smiled back.

The priest then gave a long, boring sermon about love, faithfulness, and all of that crap. The bride and groom tuned it out, and only paid attention to the priest when he instructed them to do something. He gave his grandmother's engagement ring to her, and his mother's wedding band, since technically his parents were no longer married. Rey was genuinely touched to receive them, and he kissed her fingers when he slid the rings on. She kissed his fingers as well when she slid on his wedding band.

Then they said their vows, and he pulled her in for a kiss, but Rey surprised him by deepening it, and sliding her tongue briefly into his mouth before pulling back.

The receiving line of guests was long and varied, all of them either people he had fought beside in the last war, or beside. He was a little shocked that Revan and his wife Bastila were present, and even more so that the enigmatic Sith Lord showed his face. But then again, the war had been over for a year, so what was the point of being mysterious any more? He himself had not worn his mask for some time.

But towards the end, Dameron and his new wife Connix rocked the boat the most, because Rey slapped the crap out of the cad, and told the man just what she thought of him.

Lord Maul, who intimidated nearly everyone who met him, chuckled at the display, and simply said, "I like her. I think she's a keeper."

He bowed, and kissed Rey's hand. "He seems nice," Rey said. Ben looked at her like she had gone insane. "What? You act like I said something crazy."

"Rey, what just happened was bizarre," He explained. "I have never seen Maul act so...genial before. He's a very dangerous killer."

Rey laughed. "I have a feeling a lot of these people are in that same camp. I grant you he does look strange, but appearances can be deceiving."

They went to their reception, and had a grand time, but he was a little perturbed by Maul's interest in Caroline, Rey's sister. Caroline was a bit intimidated by the Sith Lord, but it was equally strange when a party of rogue Knights of Ren crashed the reception, and Maul jumped in front of Caroline, and protected her, drawing his double bladed lightsaber.

Kenobi drew his, and Ben had no choice but to draw his. Lady Bastila shouted to Rey, "Here, take one of mine, my lady! It will serve you well."

Rey caught the yellow lightsaber, and he watched as a Knight of Ren tried to grab her from behind. But Rey moved on instinct, and blocked his blows with her borrowed lightsaber.

A Sith Lord in a black cloak called a halt to the attacks, and the Ren Knights halted. Ben dreaded who this was, and was even more so disturbed when he saw that it was his twin brother Kylo.

A sardonic smile played on his twin's face. "I don't want any of you dead, but I would very much like your charming sister in law...brother."

"I will kill you first," Maul growled.

Kylo laughed, and rolled his eyes. "Chivalry doesn't suit you, Maul. And as for you, Princess," Kylo went over to Rey, who was struggling against her captor's grip. "One good turn deserves another."

Ben felt the red seeping into his awareness as his twin kissed Rey. She fought against his mouth claiming hers, and she spit in his face when he pulled back. Ben launched himself at his brother when his back was turned, but Kylo was ready for him and shot him with Force lightning.

Ben blacked out from the pain, and knew no more after that...


	9. Chapter 9

Rey's Pov...

Seeing Ben's features distort themselves on this cruel handsome man's face nearly made her scream. But she was even more repulsed when he kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth without preamble. He was a skilled kisser, but he wasn't Ben. The handsome dark haired gentleman who called himself Revan nodded her way, and picked up Ben's unconscious body, and Rey fended off more Knights trying to grab at her. She saw Maul move with cat-like grace as he shielded her sister from their lightning blasts.

There was no damn way that she was leaving without Caroline. No way, no how. Without a second's thought, she jumped into the fray, whirling Bastila's yellow lightsaber as she felt her anger and outrage feed her muscles.

Maul winked at her, and said in her mind, " _You take the left. I will flank them on the right."_

Rey nodded, and cursed her fashionably heavy skirts. She took the left, and beheaded a Knight just as he was about to run Maul through. Caroline cowered in the corner, trying to shoot any one who dared to make a grab for her. Rey saw her father and mother try to flee the room, but they were killed, and Rey saw Ben's parents using strange guns on the Knights as well.

The whole elegant reception hall was in chaos, but Maul grabbed Rey and said firmly, "Get her out of here, Princess. I will follow along. Go!"

Rey didn't say thank you, but their eyes met, and he nodded his head. She nodded back. Caroline, at first, didn't want to go, but when she saw it was only her, she complied with her demands. They found a carriage, and Caroline kept looking back as they sped off back home. The train ride back to Tara was worse, and she kept asking where the horned man went.

"You act as if you like him," Rey gently teased.

Caroline blushed, and shook her head. "Oh, you know Stu is the only one for me...and yet, there is something about him."

Rey took her veil off, and fingered the lightsaber she was given. "Rey, who was that awful man who kissed you?"

"Ben's twin brother, I'm guessing," Rey said. "I just don't understand how I was able to use this weapon. The other people in that room, Ben included, have had years of training. But even father was fighting with one of these."

Caroline gingerly touched the cold metal. Rey lifted it up and ignited it. A pure yellow energy blade shot out of it, and hummed. She turned it off, and Caroline stared at it, fascinated.

"I'm guessing that father is like all of the people at the party," Her sister pointed out the obvious. Rey nodded her head. "But if so, why would he hide this part of his life from us?"

Rey had a feeling that father was like many war veterans in that they didn't want to relive those dark memories from their past.

"Because he wanted peace," A dark baritone voice said from beside them. "Peace is a lie, of course. No one is truly at peace, nor is the world."

Rey snapped her head up, and saw that Maul had slid into the seat beside Caroline. "Is Ben alright?" She asked. "I saw him get hit with...whatever was shot at him."

"Revan carted him out of there," Maul answered. "He's fine. But he would kill me if anything happened to his mate."

"Mate?"  
"You would say wife, I suppose."

Maul shrugged his shoulders, and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "May I? I know it's not your saber, but it's rude not to ask before handling another Force user's weapon."

Rey handed Bastila's saber over, and he cradled it in his large red hands, and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, and handing it back to Rey.

"She should have handed you her purple one," He finally said. "That would have been more in tune with your energies. Here, you will notice the difference in mine."

Rey felt darkness, sadness, and rage as she touched his lightsaber. "You almost cracked the crystal when you bled it, didn't you?" She asked.

Maul lifted an eyebrow. "Nearly. But you no doubt have no idea how you were even able to fight."

Rey nodded, handing him back his weapon. She saw him clip it back on his belt. "It came naturally to me, like I had always been able to do it."

Maul sighed, and pulled up the hood of his cloak, hiding his crown of horns. "Of course, it did. It's because Kenobi tampered with your memories."

"And do I have any of those strange memories?" Caroline asked, hopeful. "I don't understand what happened tonight. People died because of some man's need for revenge. What did he do?"

"I'm not the one to answer that," Maul answered Caroline. Caroline blushed when the strange warrior glanced at her.

He waved a hand over her face, and said, "I didn't think a Jedi would tap into the darkside to mess with both of your memories. You won't have Rey's experience, but you have the vision and drain abilities. Interesting. Your skills will not be with a laser sword. No wonder he feared both of you."

Rey cleared her throat. "I'm guessing that I can drain as well, we are sisters, after all."

"I will find out when we get to this...what do you call it in basic?" Maul asked. Rey found herself laughing. He scowled at her, but cracked a grin.

"Oh wow, you really should smile more," Rey teased. "You look almost innocent when you do. The word you're looking for is plantation."

"Yes, that."

"Do you have siblings?" Caroline asked.

"I did," Maul answered. "Five brothers. They died in the last war, my eldest brother by my master's hand."

"My God," Rey said, shaking her head sadly. "Right in front of you, and everything. I'm sorry."

Maul scowled. "I don't need your pity. You are the reason we are on the run. Damn Solo brothers and their vendetta against each other. Well, where we're going, it will be the last place Kylo will think to look for us."

Rey didn't want to antagonize their protector further, but she missed Ben terribly. They were barely married, and had only been together intimately that day at Twelve Oaks. She looked out the window, and when the stop for Tara was called out, Maul grabbed her arm, and whispered for her to play along as they hired a carriage to take them up to the plantation.

Mammy met them, and she took one look at Maul and nearly screamed in fright. Rey knew she had to take charge. She handed back the blue lace handkerchief to her, and tried to give a very censored version of what happened. Eventually, the older black servant calmed down, and was willing to accept her explanations.

Dinner was an awkward affair, and afterward even more so, because Maul said that they could take only their essentials with them on their journey...wherever they were going.

"But Rey, this is most improper going without servants or slaves," Caroline complained in the privacy of Rey's bedroom. She wanted to laugh; it was so like her sister to complain about such nonsense!

She was a married woman, and should be in bed with Ben, enjoying her wedding night. But no, she was fleeing, because some brother she had no idea existed, had her parents killed, and her killed as well.

She ordered that a small trunk was packed, and she took only her simplest gowns, and other essentials. Caroline tried to pack her whole wardrobe.

After fighting with her sister for an hour over the concept of being on the run, she relented to taking only one trunk. When they were packed, and ready to go, Maul revived their memories, and it was then that Rey began to realize just how important her connection to Ben Solo really was...


	10. Chapter 10

Rey's Pov...

The small, black ship lay just on the outskirts of town as the two Force sensitive sisters and their Sith Lord protector filed out of the carriage. Caroline approached the ship fearfully, but at least she seemed to be more relaxed, now that she could feel the Force around her.

Ben, Luke, his family. Yes, Rey remembered them now. All powerful with the Force, and seemingly cursed with being too close to the darkside for comfort. She had been twelve when her Grandfather Obi Wan Kenobi took her from Luke's academy, her sister nine. Still, her sister was a bit sheltered, even though she had the vision and drain gifts of the Force early on. Rey was always the more powerful sibling, though, always.

Caroline was always the physically weaker sister, but then again, Rey surmised, if you could drain your enemies of life force energies, what need did you have for physical strength?

Maul urged his charges along, using the Force to lift up their trunks. They finally got to the ship, and the two sisters followed. Rey looked around at the immaculately clean ship in fascination, but Caroline looked like a fish out of water. Rey yanked her along, and sat her down on one of the couches in the passenger area. The trunks went into two separate quarters. Maul took the third, the largest one.

"This is intolerable, Rey!" Caroline said at dinner. "My room is simply way too small."

"Well, you could always switch up with Maul, sister," Rey suggested. "I don't imagine he would give up his bed, but he could share it."

Maul didn't join them for dinner, but the look on her sister's face was absolutely priceless.

"I...I...Rey, how could you suggest something so...so obscene and vulgar?! You're married, you know what people do there...and..."

"Which is why I suggested it, dear," Rey said, teasing her further. "Honestly, you deserve it for all the times you teased me about my courting the Hux twins."

Caroline fidgeted with her green beans on her plate. "I'm sorry, Rey. I just didn't think it was proper. But I guess it doesn't matter, since you are married now. I miss Stuart. He must be so worried about me!" She cried. Rey hugged her sister, and she clung to her tightly, sobbing in her arms.

Rey finally was able to let go of Caroline, and she went to finish her dinner. Rey cleaned her dishes, and then fixed herself two glasses of whiskey, and headed up to the bridge.

Maul was driving the ship, and he glanced at her. "I brought a peace offering," She explained. He hit the autopilot button, and nodded for her to approach.

He took the glass, and sipped it. "Thank you. But we are not at odds, you and I. How is she?"

Rey took a sip of her drink, and sighed. "She misses her beau, our parents. I don't have the heart to tell her that they're all dead. I only miss Ben, but I think I'm numb to everything else."

Maul drained his glass. "She will not survive long if she continues to be so fragile."

Rey nodded. "Where are we going? I forgot to ask."

"My home."  
"In a ship?"

"Yes. Does this not look like space to you?" He asked. Rey looked out, and saw that they were above the very planet. Rey looked out the window with awe etched on her face.

Maul typed in some coordinates, and said, "Put your safety belt on, I have the coordinates to jump to lightspeed."

Rey got the first two buckles, but she couldn't get the third one. She cleared her throat. "Do you mind helping me with this third one?"

Maul raised an eyebrow, and latched it in place between her legs. His hand lingered there, and Rey flinched from his touch. He frowned. He silently moved away, and buckled himself in with the ease of long practice.

He flipped a few switches, and pushed a lever. The ship jolted forward, and streaks of bright light passed them by as the ship eventually slowed down to its cruising speed. Maul switched on the autopilot, and unbuckled himself.

"We should be at our destination within a month," Maul announced. "I suggest you get some sleep before we arrive."

Without another word, he left, and Rey checked on Caroline, who was shivering at the dining room table. Rey cleaned up the mess of Caroline's dinner, and got her to come along meekly enough. Caroline got into the small bed, and laid down. Rey thought it was because of the lightspeed jolting the ship forward that spooked her, but it was the Force telling her what Rey already knew: their parents, and her boyfriend were dead.

Rey was at the door when Caroline said, "Mom and Papa are dead. And...Stu! Oh God, Stu...one of those creepy masked men ran him through with one of those light swords!"

Rey sat on the edge of her bed, and smoothed back her sister's reddish brown hair, so like their father's when he was young. Rey looked like their mother, and she prayed that she would some day be as beautiful, but she knew she was no prize. She honestly didn't see what Ben saw in her. She kissed her sister's temple, and retired to her own bed.

She undressed to her corset and pantalettes, and took off her boots. She needed a shower, but she certainly didn't want any more strange interactions with her strange protector. She was a married woman, a Princess now, she couldn't to slip up so easily and do anything to jeopardize her bond with Ben. She went to sleep, and without consciously doing it, bridged her mind to her husband's, and it was soon brought to light just how deeply they were bound in the Force...


	11. Chapter 11

Ben's Pov...

He was back in his bed in Charleston, and Rey was not with him. Why was that? Where in the hell could she be? Revan came in, dressed in black Sith robes, his upper gold armor off for now.

"How are you feeling, Ben?" He asked. "To answer your first question, Rey is safe. Safer than we are, that is for certain."

Ben narrowed his eyes, disbelieving. "You literally let _Maul_ of all people take her?! Revan, you know him, he even tried to take Bastila from you. Why did you allow it?"

Revan sighed. "Because of Rey's sister. Kenobi literally cut the girl's connection to the Force off, and I think once she learns of what she can do, the Nightsisters are going to want to take either her or Rey into their service."

Ben paced his bedroom, and used the Force to draw his lightsaber and he opened his closet. His Sith uniform hanged on its hanger, down to the cloak and boots at the bottom of the wardrobe. He swore that he would never look like his brother and wear this uniform again. Ten years of peace, gone in a flash! _You win, Kylo. Is this what you wanted? Me picking up a laser sword again, and embracing the darkside once more?_

Revan held his black and silver mask out to him. A freshly repaired one. "I took the liberty of improving it, since you're partial to this design," He explained, grinning.

Ben scowled. "I hate Dathomir. Damned swamps and lakes."

Revan shrugged. "At least we aren't at war with them, just your vengeful brother and your rogue men."

"Yeah. Now, get out. I won't have you watching me when I change into this uniform one more time," Ben said.

Revan chuckled and left him alone. Ben undressed, bathed in the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom, and mentally prepared himself.

It was then that he felt Rey's mind brush against his. Of course, the bond! He tried to send out his thoughts, and when that failed, he tried words instead, "Rey! Do you hear me, Rey?!"

"Ben?" Rey asked. She was on a ship, and had been sleeping. She sat up and reached out to him.

Her eyes widened when she saw that he had no clothes on. She cleared her throat. "Um, did you intend to greet me with such a pleasant sight?" She asked.

He looked down at himself and shrugged his shoulders. He grinned.

She reached out to him, and breathed a sigh of relief when she touched his chest. "I was about to go put on a uniform I never thought I would have to wear again. I'm coming to get you, Rey. We won't be separated forever, that I prom--"

Rey put her fingers on his lips, and shook her head. "Don't promise. Just come for me, that is all I ask."

He took her fingers in his and kissed her hand. "I will," He said softly. "I love you, Rey."

"I love you, too."  
Rey disappeared, the connection gone for now. But she was bound to him now, and he to her. He would find her, and he would never allow her to leave his side again, he swore it. He finished getting ready, and when he put his black and silver mask on, and gloves, he felt like he was slipping into his old, dark habits once more, and he didn't like it, not one bit...

💐💐💐

Kylo's Pov...

The Enforcer's huge bridge showed the expanse of space and Earth beyond as the dreadnaught class star destroyer continued to hover in orbit around this fairly primitive planet.

He was seething with rage at having lost the chance to kill his brother's new wife as Ben did to Alyssa. Beautiful blonde Alyssa who looked so beautiful and angelic in her white wedding gown. Ben had been ordered to kill his bride by Nihilus himself, but Ben certainly didn't have to pretend to be him in order to take what didn't belong to him.

He could remember seeing Alyssa crying out in pleasure, believing Ben to be him, and that smirk on his twin's face as he paused in thrusting in and out of his new wife. How she screamed when she saw him, and how Ben had taken his hands and snapped her neck himself. They had had quite the row, and nearly killed each other with the Force.

Finally, Ben dressed back in his uniform, and said, "Hey, you snooze you lose. Better luck next time."

Kylo clenched and unclenched his fists and noticed the monk Knight wished to speak to him.

"Yes, Father?" Kylo asked, tiredly. "Speak."

"Would it not be best to simply hold the Princess for ransom, my Lord Ren?" The monk asked, unperturbed by his foul mood. "She is worth considerably more alive than dead."

"Not to me," Kylo said, his mask robotic with the voice modulator. "I will kill her in exactly the same way he killed my wife. Then my vengeance will be complete. Make the preparations, Father Ren. We have systems to interrogate as to her whereabouts."

"And that witch sister of hers?" The monk asked calmly. "You know that Maul will die before he will allow you to touch her."

Kylo smiled wolfishly behind his mask. "I have always wanted to destroy a rogue Sith Lord. Make the preparations."

The monk smiled sardonically and made the preparations. Kylo left the bridge, and found a blonde officer to amuse himself with for a few hours. Oh yes, this was shaping up to be a good day, indeed. Soon, his pathetic excuse for a twin brother would die, and all at his hands, as it should have been the first time...


	12. Chapter 12

Rey's Pov...

Rey caught her first sight of Dathomir as the ship came out of hyperspace. The cold peace of space appealed to her, especially with what she was remembering. For once, she didn't have to worry about going to some ball, and playing the contrived social games of the social season. Ben. She had contacted him in the Force, and they had been able to touch after a fashion; it had felt like they were there, but not there at the same time, but still, when he kissed her hands, she felt the pressure of his lips there.

She looked at her bridal ring set and smiled. Caroline came to stand next to her, and she looked less fearful than before. She wore a gown like her, and Rey had a feeling that they would look quite out of place on this planet.

"Is this really real, the planet outside this window?" Caroline asked with awe.

Rey turned to face her sister, and grinned. "Yes, it is. I know that you barely remember traveling in ships, the technology, all of it. But I was twelve the last time I traveled this way. I think Papa thought it best if we didn't remember any of this."

Caroline scowled, and shook her head. "I'm kind of angry that our parents kept us so ignorant of.." She gestured with her hands, "All of this. I feel so strange, like I'm connected with everything, and yet still myself. Is that not strange?"

"Somewhat," Rey said. "But I know that we have the abilities because our father was a Jedi, and--"

"And he nearly killed me after I ran his master through," Maul said from behind them. Caroline jumped, startled. "But that is the way of war, ladies."

"How horrible," Caroline said, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. "Are you always so fearsome, sir? Or is it that you enjoy scaring us so?"

Maul stepped closer to Caroline, and said, "Oh, there are plenty of worse beings out there than myself. Be fortunate I do not kill you for your cowardice here and now." Caroline shrank from his intense gaze.

Maul stepped towards Rey, and she boldly looked into his golden red eyes. Up close, he really wasn't that bad looking, but he was trying to intimidate her, and so she held her ground.

"And do you share your sister's opinion?" He challenged.

"Appearances are deceiving," She quoted. "You said it yourself. But I'm not for you. You seem to forget yourself."

Maul reached out and brushed a callused thumb across her mouth. Rey stifled a shiver.

"Do I? I think you lie to yourself. He may have your heart, but you're a Sith through and through. Remember that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? I'm no whore," Rey said coldly.

Maul laughed. "I didn't say you were, Princess. We operate under a different moral code than other people is what I'm saying. Now, buckle yourselves in, it's time to land on the surface."

Maul left them standing there. Rey shook herself of whatever strange effect her protector had over her. Caroline sat down, and buckled herself in. Rey followed suit, and the ship descended to the surface of the planet below.

When the ship leveled out and landed, Rey unbuckled herself, and got up. They all disembarked from the ship. Maul ignited his red lightsaber, and held it out.

There was a roar in the distance of the wooded tree line beyond them, and Rey ignited her borrowed lightsaber, and held it out. Then the huge troll-like creature smashed its way out of the trees, and Maul took off, whirling his lightsaber around as he cut at the creature's legs. The creature gave a howl of pain and displeasure, but continued to charge for Caroline. She held out her hands, and then closed her eyes, and opened them.

She had no fear on her face as she reached out her hand and suddenly, the creature gave a growl of delight, and then stopped in front of her, seeming to bow to her. Maul flipped off of its back and landed, turning off its lightsaber. Caroline seemed to be in a sort of trance as she approached the creature, and pet its mouth. The creature licked her, and she giggled.

"Naughty girl!" Caroline said, scoldingly. "You slobbered all over my dress. What am I going to do with you?"

Rey turned off her lightsaber and raised her eyebrow in a question. "She's a Nightsister," He said, shrugging his shoulders.

They got up on the creature's back, and Maul called out directions to Caroline. They eventually came upon a village of huts bordering a beautiful white marble pyramid. A group of horned men with different skin colors, and pale white or gray women came out of hiding. The women all seemed to wear either red robes, or black cloth that barely covered up their private parts. The men wore lighter colored robes than Maul, but some chose to walk around shirtless for some reason.

Maul greeted them in a fluid, guttural language, and seemed to introduce the two sisters on the back of the female rancor. Rey helped Caroline down off the back of the rancor, and an older woman wearing more modest red robes than the other women approached them.

Maul greeted this woman with reverence, and Rey curtsied, having a distinct that she was of some importance to these people.

"You don't need to curtsy to me, Princess Reyna Solo," This woman said, warmly. "You are not one of my sisters, but you are of more importance."

Rey's eyes widened in amazement. "You know my husband?"

"Indeed," The priestess said, nodding. "A most gifted Sith Lord. But such bonds have no bearing with the gods, dear. I am Talzin, but the sisters call me Mother Talzin."

Rey smiled. "It is an honor to meet you, Mother Talzin. Caroline is my sister."

"Yes, and a fine Nightsister she will become," Mother Talzin agreed. Then she said something to the other horned men. The two sister's trunks were carried by them, and brought to the temple.

They entered the temple, and it was lit with various torches, and candles. A winged goddess stood upon the altar next to a muscled horned god, and people were burning incense, and saying prayers to them. Other Nightsisters moved about the place going about their duties.

Mother Talzin called up some girls, and she began speaking in their fluid language. Caroline was looking as confused as ever, but even she knew that something momentous was happening.

"Rey, what's going on?" Caroline asked, fearful.

Rey sighed. "I think that because you tamed that creature that they are going to train you to be a sister like them."

"What about you?"

"I think I'm simply an honored guest," Rey surmised. "But they want your gifts, I think."

Mother Talzin approached them, and said, "Caroline Kenobi. Welcome to the sisterhood. You may say your goodbyes now."

The high priestess walked away and the two sisters hugged each other tightly. Rey began to cry, and Caroline even more so. Finally, they were separated, and Rey saw her sister being led away from her in tears, screaming that she needed her sister by her side.

Maul approached her, and said, "It is always this way for the younger girls. They have too many emotional ties to their family to make a peaceful transition into the order."

Rey turned to face the Sith Lord, and said, "You act like this is common place for you, to say goodbye to relatives."

He backed her up against a wall, and took her chin in his hand. "I had my older brother killed in front of me. So don't you _dare_ judge my mother, or my culture for supposedly abducting your sister. She is a Nightsister, case closed, that is all you need to understand."

"Fine. But I don't want to stay here," Rey spat. "I will sleep on the ship, thank you very much."

She freed herself from his grasp, and walked outside, but Maul grabbed her. The other men began to laugh as he was forced to manhandle her, by dragging her along. He dragged her to a larger hut than the others, and he let go of her. Rey slapped him, hard.

"Sit down," He ordered coldly. "I will not ask a second time."

"Fuck you," Rey said, but sat on the large bed in the room. "Is this where you explain the facts of life to me? Take me over your knee to show me how bad of a girl I'm being? Well, you can forget it, because I wish to leave this place."

Maul knelt at her feet, and forced her to look at him. "Oh? And can you even locate Earth on your own, Rey? We are light years from the planet you called home. Safe from the Knights of Ren for now. But if you wish to put yourself at risk, I will, of course take you somewhere they are guaranteed to find us. Say, Naboo, or Coruscant."

He must have caught her look of ignorance at the names of those planets, because he laughed. "Of course, you have no clue where those planets are. No, you are staying here for the time being under my protection."

Rey shook her head. "I have to get back to my husband. Does it matter to any of you that I'm a married woman?"

Maul shook his head. "Perhaps if you stay here long enough, you will see a ceremony where such bonds are recognized in a more real way. Until then, shut your mouth about how you have been wronged. You would be dead if I didn't save you. Remember that."

"And you're a pompous, arrogant asshole," Rey spat back.

They were inches from each other, and both of them were enraged, but also breathing hard, because there was something else there between them.

Finally, Maul left her, cursing under his breath. Rey sat back down on the edge of the bed in a huff. How dare he treat her like this?! Did the man have no common decency? Or were these people all savages? Somehow, she didn't want to know the answer to that question, but it was clear that she needed to get out of here and soon...


	13. Chapter 13

Ben's Pov...

Gathering allies was the hardest task after the massacre at the reception. Ben's parents, Rey's parents, other guests were dead, and all because his damn twin brother couldn't leave well enough alone. It took nearly a damn year to gather what allies were willing to join the small band of darkside users on this quest to destroy the twin of himself. Revan was a big help there, because he was the senior Lord in charge of all of this, and Darth Nihilus was his arch nemesis in any case.

Nihilus was the key to all of this, the puppet master, the wraith who was more ghost than human, due to his corruption of draining Force energies to keep himself alive. He was also the reason Ben suspected that Kylo had become so corrupt and so dark in his Force signature.

He stalked the bridge of his star destroyer The Executor II, a tribute to Darth Vader. He closed his eyes and reached out to Kylo. He was certain that it was madness for even trying, but he had to do it one last time, for their parent's sake.

"Kylo," Ben said quietly. "Hear me, brother. Please."

A dark chuckle as Ben felt their minds connect. "Are we lonely without that lovely wife of yours?"

"Leave Rey out of this," Ben seethed. "This is not about our wives any way. This is about us hating each other from the time of our birth."

"Shut _up_. What the hell do you know about being second best?" Kylo snarled. "To always be compared to your brother who happens to wear your same face? No, you killing Alyssa was the last straw."

"I was under orders!"

"Liar! I saw your face! You took pleasure in what you did," Kylo snarled back, and shot out a blast of Force lightning.

Ben doubled over with pain as the connection cut off. Stormtroopers came to his side, but he waved them off.

Bastila approached him, and asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked up at the tall dark haired woman and said, "I'm fine. Don't you have duties to attend to, Commander?"

She rolled her eyes. "I do, but I could have told you that it was stupid of you to talk to your brother. I think the time for talking is over, don't you think?"

Ben rubbed at his abdomen. "Yes, thank you for pointing out the blatantly obvious. Is their fleet in range of our guns?"

A wicked smile flashed across Bastila's face. "Yes."

"Then blast them out of the sky," Ben ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Ben scowled. He hated to be reminded that he was royalty. He certainly never felt very noble when he set whole systems ablaze in order to serve the First Order, and later Darth Nihilus. The only difference between him and Kylo was that he realized what the phantom was doing to his connection to the Force. He chose to flee, and live in peace away from this life of constant violence, and using the Force as a weapon, instead of guidance and knowledge.

He attended his duties, had twenty meetings, and submitted his reports to Revan as ordered. When he was able to train and meditate, he found that he was able to take his inner frustrations out on the training droids that shot at him. He went to bed that night, as always, thinking of Rey. He prayed that she was safe. If anything were to happen to her, he would never be able to forgive himself. _I love you, Rey. Always..._


	14. Chapter 14

Rey's Pov...

Two Years Later...

She dodged and flipped out of the way of yet another of Maul's attacks. Rey faced off against her teacher, and stifled the smirk that came to her lips as she found an opening to attack with her new purple lightsaber.

The hilt, if she had been told, was identical to Ben's, but she chose it, because it was an elegant design, nothing more. Bastila's lightsaber was destroyed when she became overly cocky during a rathar raid, and the damn swamp creature had eaten it before she could tame it. Mother Talzin wanted to train her as a Nightsister, of course, but unlike Caroline, she had the authority to refuse, which she did. She only wanted to learn to use the Force, and that was it.

She tapped Maul on the left shoulder, and he scowled, his eyes narrowing. They continued to dodge each other's attacks, and it wasn't until he began grappling her, that she tried to fight him off. They rolled in the grass, and finally he pinned her down firmly.

"I win," He declared, breathing hard. Rey tried to buck him off, but couldn't, he was too strong.

"Let go of me!"  
"You don't want me to."

"Yes, I _do_ ," She insisted. "Now, let me up...master."

He got up off of her, and they made their way back to the village. Rey greeted everyone genially in their own language, and even shared some jokes. She took a bath, changed into black robes that were once a female Jedi Knight's, and joined the others for dinner.

Some of the villagers teased that Maul and her were an item, but they both laughed it off. And yet...She fingered the bridal rings she kept on a necklace and thought of Ben. Where was he? Did he even think of her at all? She knew that he was alive, the Force would tell her if he were to die suddenly. They sometimes came into contact with each other, and were able to share the briefest of touches, but the connection never stayed open long enough for them to do anything more intimate than kiss.

She went to bed that night, and cried into her pillows, drawing up the covers to her chin as she let out all of her inner anguish. He promised that he would come for her! He all but gave her her word. She began to dream that Ben was fighting a phantom all in black with a white mask. The phantom was more ghost than man, and before his Force lightning could hit Ben square in the chest, Rey woke up screaming.

Maul burst in her hut, and took her in his arms. Rey sobbed against his bare chest, and he rocked her like a child. After a while, she lay back on her bed, and he pulled her into his arms. She tried to sleep, but couldn't.

"Thank you," She said in the darkness. "You didn't have to do that."

"I do not require your gratitude," Maul said, quietly.

Rey turned on her side so that they were facing each other. "No, but you have it nonetheless. Why is it so hard for you to accept a compliment or kindness?"

She felt him scoot closer to her and said softly, "You know why."

Rey supposed that she did. The tension was always there between them, even from the beginning. "I...I love Ben."

Maul sighed. "Tell me you don't feel it whenever we are together."

Rey began to tear up. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I _do_ feel it. But it's wrong, and we shouldn't."

He chuckled. "But you _want_ to, Rey. Put the world out of your mind right now. Do what you want."

Rey ran her knuckles along his red black cheek, and tentatively pressed his lips against his. Maul kissed her back, and they explored each other as they kissed passionately. Rey found herself underneath him, as she was so many times during training. They stared into each other's eyes, and when he lowered his mouth to hers, Rey kissed him back.

They undressed each other, and Rey gasped at his sheer size when he entered her. They began to move as one as they made love. It was rough, and yet tender at the same time as they took each other. Soon after reaching each other's release, they held each other close throughout the night. It was when it was morning, that Rey was seized with extreme guilt for giving herself to Maul. But also because she discovered that while she would always love Ben, this other man would always have a claim on a part of her heart as well. She went back to sleep, and tried not to think about how guilt ridden she felt, or how much she was comforted by his touch....


	15. Chapter 15

Rey's Pov...

Maul and Rey didn't speak of what occurred three nights ago in her hut, but it certainly did not effect her training. They both matched each other very well in their fighting and Force abilities, but she knew that it was just a matter of time before they would need to talk about what happened between them.

Caroline had become far more severe in her mindset, and less the frightful girl of when she arrived. Rey went to the temple, and Caroline happened to be attending the Horned One's statue, and offering up prayers. Caroline wore a black silk robe, not the burgundy one of the full sisterhood. The black also indicated her virginal state, but Rey knew it was only a matter of time before she would be given a slave zabrak to bear children for the order. Rey found it to be a disgusting practice, but then again, she was not a Nightsister.

"You are troubled, sister," Caroline said quietly, without getting up from her kneeling position. She gestured her final prayers, and turned to face her. "Yes, very troubled indeed. Two claims on your heart, one trapped, the other a comfort in your dark days."

Rey's eyes widened. "Carol, what about Ben? What's happened to him?"

Caroline shook her head, weeping. "Darth Nihilus," Her voice took on a note of fear, "He...has Ben, but won't feed off of him. I....I...No, it cannot be."

Rey shook her sister. "What, Caroline, what?! Tell me."

Caroline looked at her with fear in her eyes. "I am the only one who can reach that small shred of humanity that Nihilus still has. If what the Force tells me is true, you will need both of your mates. I must speak with Mother Talzin about this, and you."

A hint of the girl she used to be flickered in her blue eyes, and she said, "I have never taken a life, save a rathar's. I know Nihilus is more wraith than man now, but if I let the darkside consume me with the feeding, I will become like him."

Rey knew where this was going, and she didn't like it, not one bit. "And I will have to kill you. Is that what you're afraid of?"

Caroline merely nodded her head. Rey grasped her sister's shoulders and hugged her. "I have to go, Rey," She said, drawing herself up. "Mother will want to hear of my latest vision. But meditate, Rey. Find peace in the Force itself."

Caroline walked off, and left Rey alone. She glanced up at the ancient statues of the Dathomirian gods. She knew that they brought peace to these villagers, but she took no comfort in such idle pursuits.

She left the temple, disturbed by Caroline's words. She had to reach out to Ben. The Force had guided her to him so many times, but he was always so far away from her. The connection never lasted longer than a mere kiss, or touch of the hand, but she would try to bond with him more fully.

She meditated and reached out to Ben through the universe. For a long time, the Force would not connect, and then she saw him. He was confined to his quarters on a star destroyer, but he wore a black and silver mask, and a cloak over a form fitting uniform.

"Ben. Can you hear me, my love?" She asked several times before he lifted up his mask covered head, and said in a robotic voice, "Rey..."

"Ben. What are you wearing?"

Ben unlatched his helmet and she could feel the faint hiss of decompression as he lifted it off of his head. He shook out his dark brown hair and his handsome, somber face broke out into a smile.

"Rey. You look well," He said. "I'm wearing my uniform to answer your first question. But you look safe, but...troubled."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Two years of worrying about him, and he was settling into commanding soldiers again. She rolled her eyes, and took out her necklace with her rings on it. "Of course, I'm troubled! I have been without my _husband_ in all of that time!" She blurted.

She took off her necklace and held up her rings for him to see. Ben's eyes widened. "I didn't think you still wore them. I just thought..." He trailed off and took off his right glove, and Rey saw that he still wore his wedding band.

"What did you think?" She dared to ask.

Ben got up from his bed and approached her. He sat across from her, and held out his ungloved hand.

Rey began to tear up when she could feel his hand in hers. "What did you think, Ben? I need to know," She persisted.

Ben cupped her face in his hands, and leaned forward. Rey brushed her lips across his, and he gasped as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths as Rey straddled him.

He claimed her mouth fully, and said huskily, "I thought that...that I was dead to you."

He kissed her again, "...that you didn't love me, after all.." Another kiss along her jawline, "...and I no longer had a claim on your heart..that I should forget you."

Rey cried. "Oh, Ben! You could never lose my heart. Never."

Ben shook his head, sadly. "And yet, you would not need to seek comfort with a man I once fought against. Is Maul treating you like the Queen you are?"

Rey laughed. "He's a strict teacher, but outside of that, yes. He's very passionate and tender with me."

Ben nodded his head. "I can expect no less from a Sith Lord. I...I cannot come to you, Rey. You have to come to me, that is why I'm able to communicate with you like this. Nihilus needs Caroline."

"And you are the bait," Rey said, puzzling it all out. "But why me? I cannot drain like she can. And Maul won't let me out of his sight."

Ben laughed bitterly. "Of course, not. Nihilus wants to kill all of us. He has already killed so many Force users already in his insane quest to be the most powerful Sith Lord alive."

Rey understood why Ben couldn't come to her then and all of her previous hurt and heartbreak ended then. "But yet you are useful to him," She surmised.

Ben nodded. "But only because of Kylo. He still wants to kill you, because on the night my brother wed his long time love Alyssa, I pretended to be him. I fucked her, and when he discovered us, I killed her by snapping her neck with my own hands. I was under orders from Darth Nihilus himself to kill her, since she was distracting him from his quest to turn completely to the darkside of the Force. I...distanced myself from you emotionally to protect you, Rey. I'm sorry."

Rey cried as he fed her the memories, and his reasons behind them. She in turn showed him how hard it was for her emotionally without him, and how she tried to destroy any feelings she had for Maul, but to no avail. They cried, and with their tears wet on their cheeks, they kissed passionately.

Ben put his glove back on and shook his head. "I don't deserve you, Rey. I haven't been there for you as I vowed. Please don't come for me. Please. I love you too much to see you die."

"I love you too, Ben," Rey said, caressing his face.

He faded before her eyes, and when she couldn't feel him there any more, Rey felt more empty than when she had started meditating.

When the zabraks returned from the hunt, Maul greeted her with a hug. She clinged to him, not caring that rancor blood was all over him and he smelled to high heaven. He pulled her into her hut, and he asked what was wrong.

She shared with him her memories, and he nodded his head, gravely. "I'm sorry. What do you intend to do?"

"Save my husband," Rey shrugged her shoulders. "What else can I do?"

Maul sighed. "Stay safe, train as you have been doing so far."

She shook her head. "I can't. I love him too much to not try."

She was about to go to the baths when he grabbed her arm, and claimed her mouth, his tongue darting in and claiming what was his. "And I won't let you put yourself at risk, Rey."

"Why, Maul? You--"

"Because...because I...gods, must you make me say it?"

Rey felt her heart flutter as she heard his voice in her mind, " _It's because you have bewitched me beyond all reason, and I tried to deny it for so long, but I love you."_

"Maul..I..." Rey was speechless. "H--have you come to ask me something?"

He nodded. "I know you're already bound to another. But if you accept me, I will keep you safe always."

Rey knew the procedure. Usually, a bride's father was asked for permission to court his daughter. If the father consents, the groom has to kill a beast to prove his love for the prospective bride. If she accepts his claim, then two weeks from that time, the ceremony is prepared by the Nightsisters. Rey didn't fancy the public nudity or sex in front of the village, but it was beautiful in its own primal way.

"I accept," Rey said.

"Thank you," Maul said, kissing her hands. "I know I cannot have all of your heart, but I know we are good together."

Rey kissed his hands. He caressed her cheek, and kissed her softly, but thoroughly. He stepped away from her, and outside of her hut. Rey sat on the edge of her bed, and shook her head. Well, so much for talking about what his intentions were! She went to the baths, and bathed. She waited for her summons, and when it came, it was two weeks from being given her strange proposal. She just hoped that she would be able to save her other husband in time from harm, before it was too late...


	16. Chapter 16

Ben's Pov...

Rey was safe! She was far from happy, but she was certainly safe, as he originally planned, should the wedding reception be a form of ambush. He just thought that Revan would keep Rey and her sister safe, not Maul taking them to his home planet of Dathomir. He had been Darth Nihilus's captive for two years, and while he was afraid that his wife moved on, he still felt overwhelmed that she still loved him deeply.

He went about his duties, and it was only in name that he had any authority left. The only thing that made him agree to serve the damn phantom again was the prospect that he would finally be able to confront his twin brother. Kylo had already beaten him in their first engagement by sending in Nihilus, and his slaves. No, he could not fail again.

"Ben," Nihilus said in his dark whispery voice that never failed to put a chill down his spine.

Ben bowed. "My Lord."  
"Rise. Tell me of the witch."

Ben cocked his head to the side, about all of the emotion he could muster with his Ren Knight helmet on.

"Witch, my Lord?" He decided to plead ignorance.

Nihilus faced him, his white skull mask, concealing a face that was barely human any more, Ben knew from seeing him in a rare moment without his mask on. He never wanted to see it again.

"The Nightsister who has the drain ability like myself," Nihilius whispered. "A rare ability, indeed. One that is not taught often enough by Sith Lords. Did your famous grandfather know of it?"

"No, my Lord."  
"Pity."

"I only know that the witch is related to my wife," Ben said, not bothering to lie. The phantom would know it instantly and punish him severely. He didn't want that.

"Ah," Nihilus extended a hand out to Ben, and his mind scan nearly made him double over with pain.

"A powerful girl." He removed the mind probe, and Ben caught himself before he collapsed. "I will have this witch's powers harvested. Bring her to me, apprentice. You are dismissed."

Ben shook off the effects of simply being in the Sith Lord's presence. He contacted Rey and barely got through to her, but he was able to communicate with Caroline. Caroline looked more severe and dour, and her power was more in evidence. He implanted the thought that she come to Nihilus and shared with her the perverse fascination that the wraith had for her. He cut off the message before he was discovered passing secret messages.

He prayed that Rey was safe. He knew that he was putting Rey in danger by even allowing this Force bond to deepen between them, but he couldn't help it, she was his and he was hers, and he would find a way to Rey's arms again, he swore it...


	17. Chapter 17

Rey's Pov...

The night was unseasonably warm, even for such a naturally warm climate as Dathomir. But then again, she wore a very thin, sheer black gown that had a plunging neckline besides. Her hair was left down, but she wore white and black powdered paint that glittered faintly in the light of the torches that lined the path that led to the temple. Various flowers lined the path, and Rey walked barefoot down this soft path until she came to where Mother Talzin waited.

"You have come to be joined to your mate," The priestess said formally. "Do you accept him and all that that entails?"

Rey knew that she was well within her rights to refuse Maul's suit. Everyone would be disappointed in her decision, but no one would look down on her for it.

She squared her shoulders, and said with more confidence than she felt, "Yes, I accept this man."

Mother Talzin flashed her a private warm smile. It occurred to Rey that this ceremony was a great deal more opulent than others she witnessed, because Maul was such an important warrior. She continued her journey to the altar, and the men were already wowing the crowd with their athletic prowess with a lightsaber. Maul then strode forward and defeated his foes in this staged duel.

The drums and instruments began to up their tempo as Rey's eyes locked on her intended. She blushed as he looked at her with such naked desire, lust, and love in his golden red eyes.

He was naked to his hips, and Rey couldn't help but stare, even though she had already seen him naked once. He walked over to her, and looked down at her.

In one swift movement, he tore her dress from her shoulders and claimed her mouth. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck as she ground against his prominent erection. He moved to undress, but she shook her head, and winked. She untied the loose black pants and yanked them off and got on the soft red bed that was bordered by candles.

Maul parted her thighs with his knee and began to kiss up her legs, making sure he explored her thoroughly. Rey gasped loudly as he fingered her as he sucked and flicked his tongue along her clit.

Rey squirmed beneath him, and tentatively touched his horns as he played her most intimate organs like as expertly as a musical instrument. She quickly came undone as she screamed out her pleasure. Maul then entered her roughly, thrusting deep inside of her as he took his pleasure of her. The two Force sensitive lovers took no notice any more of who was watching as they made love all through the night.

When they finally found their releases, they clinged to each other, letting their bodies come down from the high of an amazing shared orgasm. Rey then noticed that they were alone, and the dawn was just creeping over the horizon. She snuggled into Maul's strong chest.

He kissed the top of her head softly. Her eyelids fluttered closed and for once, she did not worry about Ben or the world around her. But she knew that she would see Ben again, and they would be together again, she swore it by all that was holy that she would be with her dark Prince forever and always, in this life or the next...


	18. Chapter 18

Ben's Pov...

The Silencer landed among the wooded areas of Dathomir. Stormtroopers fanned out, and flanked him in case there was trouble. He had no clue where the damn village was, but the temple of the Nightsisters rose to the north, and he figured that that was the best direction to head in.

Rey's presence was strong in this place, but it felt darker, no doubt learning almost exclusively the darkside.

"Commander," His Captain reported, "The village lies twenty clicks north west of the pyramid."

"Set your weapons for stun," Ben ordered. "I'm not in the mood for a massacre this morning. We are here to retrieve two women, that is all."

The village loomed in the distance as they walked. Ben heard blasters being trained on him, and then he felt the heat of a lightsaber inches from the back of his neck.

"One more step, or I will take your head," A woman's voice said, coldly behind him. "Tell your asshole stormtroopers to lower their blasters, or I will kill everyone here, starting with you."

"Lower your blasters," Ben ordered.

"Sir?" A stormtrooper questioned, and another second later, Ben heard the hum of a lightsaber cut that soldier down.

"And your lightsaber," The woman ordered. Ben unclipped his lightsaber, and dropped it in the grass.

The woman wore a black cloak, and ignited his lightsaber then pointed his own weapon at him. "Take the leader alive," A dark baritone voice ordered. "Kill his men."

Ben was put into binders and led by zabraks and some warrior women into the village proper. Ben was led to the temple steps, where a tall, imposing, gray skinned woman with long sharp nails studied him.

She said something to the woman who disarmed him, and this woman translated, "Mother Talzin asks if you are Kylo Ren."

"No, I'm his twin brother."

"Prove it," This same woman said. "Ben Solo has a mole on his left hip bone. Lift up your shirt."

Mother Talzin waved a hand and his binders unlocked and fell off. He lifted up his inner shirt, and proved it. This same woman said a few words to the high priestess of the Nightsisters and Mother Talzin.

"Welcome Prince Solo," Mother Talzin said in heavily accented basic. "You may remove your helmet if you wish. We had to be certain you were not your twin, which is why we had one who knows you best among us."

The woman stepped forward and handed him back his lightsaber. She lowered her hood, and as soon as he saw her, he knew it was none other than Rey; he practically ripped his helmet off and grabbed her and crashed his lips on to hers. Rey kissed him just as forcefully, and he couldn't stop crying as he looked at his long lost wife.

She wrapped her legs around him as they kissed passionately. Someone cleared their throat, and Ben saw a very perturbed Darth Maul standing beside them, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"I should rip your tongue out of your throat for kissing my mate," Maul pointed out, sharply.

Mother Talzin drew in a sharp breath, and frowned disapprovingly at Maul. "You are to accompany them on their mission, son. Come, the girl is this way."

"And you're just going to recklessly put one of your sisters in danger, is that it?" Maul challenged.

The high priestess looked up her son sharply, and said, "It is her destiny to kill him. You cannot complete this mission without Caroline's abilities. You must forgive my son his impertinent manners."

Maul muttered some choice swear word in his language, but Rey socked him in the arm. Ben stifled his smile. Leave it to Rey to be able to tame a temperamental Sith Lord like Maul.

The high priestess led them into the main atrium, and Ben had to stop himself from looking at the sheer earthy elegance of the building. Hieroglyphics of the Dathomirian tribes and people were carved on the walls.

In the farthest distance, stood two huge statues at least forty feet high. On the left side was an elegant naked woman with wings sprouting from her back, with a benevolent, yet cold expression at the same time. On the right was a horned zabrak man with a double sided lightsaber in his hands, ready to vanquish his enemies. His expression was wrathful. But the majority of the candles in the room went to the angelic looking women. Men only seemed to really pray to the warlike god.

A black robes priestess was praying to the horned deity, and Mother Talzin went to talk to this girl.

Mother Talzin returned, and warned, "She will speak to only you, Prince Solo. But be careful and keep your mind closed to her, she is one of our best interrogators."

"And who is your other?"

The high priestess merely grinned wolfishly and refused to answer him.

He went to the black robed woman, and tried to close his mind to her, but she said pointedly, "Greetings, Ben Solo."

Caroline Kenobi took down the hood of her cloak, and fixed him with piercing blue eyes, sharper than they were before. The darkness was beginning to seep into her, he could sense. Black veins pulsed slightly along her throat. She did a wave gesture with a candle, and said a prayer in an ancient Sith language that few darkside users knew.

"You are not a pious Sith," Caroline said. It was not a question.

"No, I don't go in for all of that," Ben answered. "My former master was more for following the old ways."

Caroline laughed bitterly. "Snoke. A cursed Sith if ever I have sensed." She curtsied to the statues and turned to face him. "His punishment for his treacherous acts even among other darkside users will be eternal. Nihilus even more so, but I am to be the sword that brings him to that end."

Ben swallowed past the knot in his stomach. He disliked the dark piety of this witch. "What of Rey and me?"

This time Caroline smiled, a more genuine one this time. "Fear not, Prince. If we make it through this alive, things will work out for you. I worry more for Maul."

"Do you see all, witch?"

"No. But I am prepared for what needs to be done. Are you?" She asked.

He nodded his head, and she nodded back. Rey greeted her sister, and they made preparations to leave. Ben decided to stay in the temple, but he didn't much care for Rey choosing not to spend time with him, now that they were reunited at last.

 _Well, what did you expect, idiot?! She's not going to pine away forever_ , he sharply reminded himself.

He had to remind himself that she had had to make a whole new life from scratch on an alien planet, with a strange, warrior tribal society. He damned his brother to the darkest depths of the Force netherworld for being forced to abandon his wife as he did.

He tossed and turned in his bed, and that was when he heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it, and Rey stood there, wearing a cloak...and a thin silk nightgown underneath.

"May I come in?" She asked.

He nodded his head and stepped aside to let her in. He closed the door behind him and Rey took off her black traveling cloak and put it on a chair by the only desk in the fairly small room the sisters put him in.

"I'm sorry about almost killing you back there," Rey began, but he put up a hand.

"It's okay," Ben said, raking a hand through his hair. "My brother and I do look alike. You don't need to apologize. You were very stealthy."

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "It comes from knowing the territory. But I didn't come here to rehash what happened. I came because I missed my husband."

He couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of Maul as he asked, "Am I still that, Rey?"

Rey narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Your husband."  
"You _dare_ ask me that."

He paced and then rounded on her. "I don't know, you seemed quite cozy with Maul earlier. It must be nice to have two men to choose from."

Rey slapped him, hard. "Oh, fuck you! You have no idea whatsoever what I went through when I first came here. I went through a very dark time adjusting to living here, and training helped me through it. I would wake up days just praying that I would see your ship land. But you never came. And now that you're here, you turn me away. Well, it's clear what choice you made, Ben."

Rey put on her cloak, and left the room. "Rey, come on! It's not like that! I..."

Rey rounded on him, eyes blazing. "Oh, no?! This is nothing more than you being a jealous boy. For your information, I refused all offers from the other young men here in order to pine away for you, Ben."

"Do you love him?" He demanded. He made to touch her, but she shrugged off his hands.

"Yes. I love you both."

"Then why did you come here, if you can't choose?"

Rey cried, and touched his cheek. "Because I choose you, Ben. And I choose him as well. You will always have more of my heart, Ben. That's what I came here to say, that I love you."

Ben's resolve melted when he saw that Rey was dead serious, and sincere. He cried, and took her hands in his and kissed them. Rey lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."  
"Do you want to come back?"  
Rey nodded her head. "Yes."

He took her hand in his, and led her back to his room where he showed her just how much he missed and loved her. After a spirited session of lovemaking, they snuggled, and slept the sleep of the deeply satisfied and content...


	19. Chapter 19

Rey's Pov...

Rey woke up with a smile on her face. She tried to move so as not to wake Ben, but he mumbled something in his sleep, and held her closer. Rey propped herself on her hand, and studied Ben's sleeping face. All of the stress of his waking life seemed to dissipate in sleep, and turn him into a boy again. Rey gently smoothed a lock of hair away from his face. How could she not love this man? He was her first real love, and she hoped that he would be her last.

She gently kissed his lips and waked him gently with the Force. His dark chocolate eyes fluttered open, and a big smile spread across his face.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked. "Please tell me that I'm dreaming."

Rey smiled and shook her head. She lifted the covers slightly. Yep, they definitely celebrated their reunion in good form the night before.

"If you're dreaming, then so am I," She said. "But we can't lay in bed all day. We have to go."

Ben groaned. "Damn. I was hoping to have a quickie with my wife before we left."

Rey mocked frowned. "You're married?! I'll kill her."

Ben giggled. "No, don't do that, that's not very Jedi of you. She's a hag in any case."

Rey hit him with a pillow. "Well, my husband is like the priestess's son, and he'll kill you for touching me."

Ben sat up, revealing his toned abs and chest. "Are you sure? You did sneak in here last night."

"Touche."

Ben got up and gave her a nice show of his perfect naked male form, before he gathered up his uniform. He turned to look at her, and laughed. "Something you like?"

Rey got up and put her silk nightgown back on, and cloak. "What's not to like? I have a sexy husband."

Ben captured her lips in a heated kiss before releasing her. "Same goes to you. You're a very beautiful woman, Rey. I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy to have you."

"Sap."  
"Only for you."

"Same, except for maybe Maul," Rey confessed. Ben frowned, but nodded his head.

She hated that she had to kind of share herself with these two Force sensitive men, but she wasn't going to favor one above the other. She was determined to choose Ben, of course, but she would always care for Maul on a deep level.

She drew her cloak about herself and stealthily made her way to her hut. Maul was already awake and meditating quietly.

She gathered up her clothes and was about to head to the baths when Maul opened his eyes and said, "You were with him last night."

"Yes," She didn't bother denying it. "I'm sorry, I..."

He got up, and approached her. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his tongue darting into her mouth.

"Don't apologize," He said huskily. "I won't for laying claim to your heart, vijya."

"You've never called me 'beloved,' before. I like it," Rey Eskimo kissed him. "Where is my fierce Sith lover?"

"Oh, he's still around," He winked. "But I realized that I cannot force you to love me. No one can do that."

"And you're not jealous?"

"Oh, I always will be," Maul said, lifting up her nightgown. "But there are bigger battles to fight."

"Hmm...Will You join me for a bath?" Rey asked.

A wicked gleam flashed in Maul's eyes as he said, "Try and stop me."

They went out to the baths, and bathed each other. Maul wrapped his arm about her waist, and began peppering her neck with kisses, while dipping his free hand to stroke her between her legs. Rey gasped at the sensation. She reached behind her, and began to stroke his already hard cock.

"Mischievous minx," He growled, shoving two fingers into her already wet folds, and thrusting them in and out of her hard and fast. He took his free hand and brought her face to kiss her hard.

Rey moaned against his mouth as he pounded his fingers in and out of her, and took turns circling her clit and thrusting in and out of her with his fingers.

"M--Maul...oh...oh...gods.." She whimpered.

"Yes, come for me, my Ameena," He whispered in her ear. "Say my name."

He hit her g spot just right and Rey came, screaming his name as she clenched against his fingers. She slumped against him as she rode out her orgasm. Maul turned her around and kissed her passionately, ardently as he slid deep inside of her, lifting her against the wall to go balls deep into her wet tightness.

She almost expected him to pound her senseless as he fucked her, but he took his time, working up to a steady rhythm in his thrusting as Rey scratched at his back. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, and kept thrusting inside of her, deep and hard, pouring all of his pent up emotions into his lovemaking. In his mind, he called her his goddess, his queen, beloved, but most of all, he told her he loved her in his language, which she understood fluently by this time. Rey's heart soared by his words, and when they both reached their separate releases, they collapsed against each other.

Rey didn't realize it, but they were both crying from the outpouring of love between them.

"Thank you," Maul said, stroking her cheek. 

"For what? I don't understand," Rey said, running a finger along one of his horns. "You're not usually so...effusive with your emotions."

He kissed her lips. "You know my past did not foster a foundation for love, peace, and all of that. We're going to be heading into a dangerous battle, and I cannot lie when I confess that Nihilus scares me. I have faced him before in battle, and I barely escaped last time. With you...I don't know if I could forgive myself if something happened to you, Rey."

Rey caressed his cheek, loving the slight indentations his black tattoos made in his red skin. "I love you too. You helped me through a dark time I didn't think I would be able to overcome. But why are you thanking me?"

He treaded water as he thought, and kissed her hands. "Because you are the only one who has seen past my dark mask, and loved me, the _real_ me. I can never thank you enough."

Rey teared up again, and they shared one more passionate kiss before rinsing off, and getting ready to go. Caroline met them, armed with a double sided lightsaber. Ben was dressed in his Ren Knight uniform, and looked intimidating in his black and silver mask.

They went to the sleek black ship that was The Silencer, and Ben went to the bridge, and began running the checks for take off. Maul gave Rey a subtle wink, and left her alone with her sister.

Caroline was smiling. "What?"

Rey asked. "You're giving me that same look when Stuart O'Riley was flirting with me."

Caroline laughed quietly. "Nothing. It's just that Mother Talzin always feared that her son would never find a mate who would be able to put up with his 'shadow moods', as she called them. But of course, my popular pretty sister can draw most men out where others fail. I am no longer angry with you about Stuart, though. The Force revealed that he would have been a great disappointment to you, and to me. He had a more violent temper than your beaus here, if that can be believed."

They sat down in the passenger area of the ship, and braced themselves for liftoff. When they were underway, they made the move for lightspeed, and when they went to hyperspace, Caroline began to breathe heavily.

"Carol bug?" Rey asked, alarmed. "Are you alright?"

Her sister continued to twitch, until she said coldly in a whisper language, twisting her fingers in a rapid motion on her left hand, "That will teach you to spy on me, fiend."

Caroline opened her eyes, and relaxed. "Apparently, the ghost still has balls for me to twist. He is tracking us, and knows where we are now. But he knows that I won't surrender myself over to him."

Rey felt a presence similar to Ben's and then she saw him looking out over the expanse of space over a desert planet. He had the exact build of Ben, only his dark hair was a little more wavy than Ben's. He turned to face Rey, and Rey couldn't get over how creepy his twin looked. There was a diagonal scar across his face, marring an otherwise handsome face.

"Rey," Kylo said. His voice was darker than Ben's, but Rey couldn't suppress a shiver at how sexy it sounded. "At last we speak. Your decision is noble, but stupid. You will fall, all of you, and as much as I hate my brother, I would not see such beauty fall under my master's lightsaber."

" _Aren't we the charming one?"_ Rey said mentally. _"You look as if the gods molded two versions of my husband, and you came out twisted and broken instead."_

Kylo laughed. _"How nice of you to have two Sith Lords at your disposal. We could make a deal you and I."_

 _"I wouldn't touch your cock if it was made out of diamonds,"_ Rey spat. " _So, you can forget about that."_

Kylo laughed, and came towards her. He tried to touch her cheek, but found that he couldn't. " _Ah_. _You are a bold woman, indeed. I like that._ _No, you hand over your witch sister, and allow me to finish your training. My master seems most taken with her."_

 _"Can the phantom even get it up any more?"_ Rey asked. " _No deal, on both counts."_

Kylo laughed, and shook his head. " _Oh, I'm sure that in the proper setting, I can easily stand in for my weak brother. I look forward to seeing you again."_

Rey felt his lips press against hers, and she smacked him across the face. She heard his cold laughter in her ears as the connection broke.

Caroline muttered a spell over her to calm her, and Rey immediately felt her heart rate start to slow to a normal rhythm.

"I cannot keep both him and Nihilus out, Rey," She said. "But you can try to block Kylo. Use his emotions against him, they are a weakness."

Rey nodded, and both Force sensitive sisters meditated, and shared their powers in peace and love. Neither of them knew that it would be for the first and last time...


	20. Chapter 20

Ben's Pov...

Caroline was put into binders as soon as The Silencer landed on The Enforcer. Ben led the way, and played the role of obedient servant to Darth Nihilus. They all piled into an elevator lift, and Ben put in his access code to the throne room, not all surprised that the codes still worked.

Maul paced like a restless, wild animal. Rey stared ahead, a mask of indifference on her face, and Caroline merely had a cold mask of vacancy on her face that disturbed the young dark haired Force user.

"I feel...cold, death in these halls," Caroline said, quietly. "His darkness is so vast...and yet, so singular. People have died in this room, the wrong way."

"What do you think, Ben?" Rey asked him. He sighed and said robotically, "I think it's going to be a difficult fight."

"Agreed," Maul said simply, and told Caroline to mask what he was about to tell Rey. Ben didn't hear the conversation first hand, but Rey told him that it was simply about his feelings towards her. He didn't inquire further, and he sensed that if he did, she would only resent him for asking, because for however brief they were together, she was Maul's wife as well as his, for all intents and purposes.

When they were done talking in the guttural language of Dathomir, he turned away when they shared a last minute passionate kiss.

"Um, do you know what they said to each other?" He asked Caroline.

Caroline glanced at the couple as Rey was being pounded against the wall by Maul, her legs wrapped tightly around him, and said, "Of course, I do. But it was personal to them alone."

Rey moaned out her pleasure as she said something no doubt endearing in Dathomira. Another minute or two, and they were adjusting their clothes. Ben felt an extreme stab of jealousy as the other Sith Lord, apparently, had no shame about having a quick fuck in an elevator lift just minutes before they had to go into battle.

"Was that necessary?" He asked coldly.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, it was. I'm sorry, but where the fuck were you for two years when I was left alone to survive on an alien planet?! I'm so sorry my affections for my mate bother your delicate sensibilities."

"Rey..."  
"Save it."

Minutes later, the elevator opened on to an all black room devoid of color and ornaments to adorn it. The Knights of Ren greeted them, and they were led silently into the throne room.

At the farthest end of the room, on a beautiful black stone throne sat the black shadowy Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. He had on his white, skull mask that was a stark contrast to his black robes that clung to his lean, toned frame.

Caroline's binders fell off. Kylo Ren strode from a back room, wearing a very similar black mask to his. He moved to the front of the throne, and knelt before Nihilius.

"Come to me, witch," Nihilus said in his dark whispery voice. Caroline said something Ben couldn't make out, and it made Nihilus angry.

"You _will_ submit!" Nihilius shouted.

"Master, if I may," Kylo offered. "Let me kill the other sister, and..."

Nihilius laughed. It sounded like the wailing of a banshee. "No, I think not. Come to me, Princess."

"Go to Hell!" Rey snarled with barely contained fury.

Nihilus stretched out his hand, and brought her within inches of the wraith's face. Rey began to twitch and then scream as Nihilus cruelly invaded her mind. Ben tried to go to her, but he was held in place with the Force. Rey feebly reached up her own hand, and tried to feed off of the Sith Lord's power.

Maul growled some choice curses in his language. Rey was flung into the nearest wall, and Ben lost where she was, because everything began to happen at once as Nihilus began to duel with Caroline in their bid to see who was the most powerful between the two of them. Kylo was given permission to duel his brother, and Maul took on some of the Knights of Ren. Ben focused solely on his younger twin brother.

Kylo moved aggressively to strike his abdomen to run him through, but he blocked it with his lightsaber and dodged his brother's well placed attacks. They were both sweating underneath their uniforms, but neither brother would let up in their attacks on each other.

Then Kylo caught him off guard as he caught a sight of Rey taking on the berserker knight, and getting punched in the face for her trouble. Rey kicked the man in the balls, and then did a very darkside ability he had never seen performed before: she held up a hand and the Ren Knight began to scream in pain as she flicked her wrist and curled her hand into a fist. His spine crunched with a series of sickening crunches, and he crumpled into a boneless heap on the floor. She came to her lover's side, and they seemed to read each other like a book.

A stab of jealousy hit him as they protected each other. Kylo struck at his exposed leg. Ben cursed himself for becoming distracted. Rey and Maul had things well in hand, killing everyone that crossed their path.

Ben shot Kylo with Force lightning. He responded by shooting at him as well, their connection and hatred mirrored in their movements.

He decided to reach out one last time to his brother. "Kylo, you don't have to serve Nihilus. _Please_. He is a walking plague, and brings death to all who crosses his path. Come back with us."

Ben saw a flicker of emotion behind his brother's eyes, before he caught Rey flipping out of the way of a Ren Knight's attack. "No. You are weak, and still holding on to the past. Let it die. Kill it if you have to, that's the only way to become who you're meant to be."

"You still hold on to Alyssa's memory," Ben shot back. "Don't give me that forget the past bullshit. Join me, please."

"No. I think I will enjoy seeing your head roll," Kylo said, and poised for an attack. But Maul was faster, and ran his brother through.

Rey was now fighting alongside her sister, but both Maul and Ben were distracted by Kylo's body disintegrating and becoming one with the Force. The monk Knight crept behind Maul and ran him through with his curved lightsaber.

"MAUL!!" Rey screamed, and ran to her fallen mate.

Nihilus was laughing with the glee of the truly insane as Rey cradled her fallen lover in her arms, and tried to heal him. Ben couldn't get to Rey, because the two Ren Knights who were left alive were dueling him, and he couldn't concentrate on anything else but his current enemies in front of him. He just prayed that they all made it out of here alive and in one piece in the end...


	21. Chapter 21

Rey's Pov...

The elevator ride tore at Rey's heart. Caroline was busy with meditating, and Ben was focusing on the mission at hand.

Rey and Maul exchanged a knowingly look, and she said in Dathomira, "I don't want to face this threat alone."

Maul stepped towards her and said, "You will never be alone, my Vijya. Never. Nothing will be able to keep us apart, nothing."

Rey embraced her Sith Lord lover, and wiped at her tears. "Not even death? I fear losing you so much, my love. I've had nightmares about it."

Maul caressed her cheek, and said softly, "Not even death. I love you too much to ever part from you."

Rey cried, and stood on her toes to kiss him. Maul looked about the elevator, and smirked, "Let me show you just how much I love you."

Rey blushed. "Here? Like, right now?"

He chuckled, and nodded. "Oh yeah, right now."

"Okay," Rey said, and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Maul untied his pants, and stroked himself for a bit before lifting her up on to his hardness. Rey wrapped her legs around him tight as he pinned her to the wall, and drawing him deep inside of her.

Rey moaned as Maul kissed her deeply, thrusting fast and hard into her. Rey cried as she came undone. Soon, Maul reached his end, and he held her close, panting into her neck as he shuddered in her arms.

"I love you," Maul whispered in her ear. "I always will, no matter what happens tonight."

Rey kissed him. "I love you too, so much. No matter what happens. We should probably get dressed though."

Maul smiled. "Yes, but if we make it through this, we're picking this up where we left off."

Rey stepped down, stepping away from him. She put on her panties and pants, and buttoned and zipped them up. Maul tied his trousers back up, and she rolled her eyes. It wasn't fair how guys could just tuck their dicks away when done screwing a lady. She went to stand by Ben, who eyed her disapprovingly.

"Was that necessary?" He asked. How _dare_ he?! For all she knew, he had not been exactly faithful either.

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry, but where the fuck were you for two years when I was left alone to survive on an alien planet?! I'm so sorry my affections for my mate bother your delicate sensibilities."

"Rey..." He said warningly.  
"Save it."

Ben knew there was no sense in arguing with her, and as the doors opened, she could feel the pure, cold evil radiate from the shadowy figure sitting in the farthest corner of the ink black room. Darth Nihilus was revealed in all his dark glory, and Rey did see a shell of a man who should have died years ago.

They all walked as one to the throne, and Kylo Ren emerged from one of the backrooms, and knelt before the throne.

"Come to me, witch," Nihilus addressed Caroline in his dark, whispery voice.

"I will not," Caroline said in that same whispery language. "I am not your Queen, not yet. Nor will I be if you harm my sister, or her lovers."

Nihilus growled, and then shouted, "You _will_ submit!"

"Master, if I may," Kylo offered. "Let me kill the other sister, and..."

Nihilus laughed. It sounded like the wailing of a banshee. "No, I think not. Come to me, Princess."

"Go to Hell!" Rey snarled with barely contained fury.

Nihilus stretched out his hand, and brought her within inches of the wraith's face.

Rey began to twitch and then scream as Nihilus cruelly invaded her mind. Ben tried to go to her, but he was held in place with the Force. Rey feebly reached up her own hand, and tried to feed off of the Sith Lord's power.

He was so strong though. She could barely focus as he was draining the life out of her. Then she felt herself being thrown across the room like a rag doll, but it felt like she was floating as she hit her head against the wall. She knew no more after that for a long time as the darkness took over and she passed out...


	22. Chapter 22

Rey's Pov...

Her head hurt, but she could just make out Maul's face above hers as he revived her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have a huge headache but other than that I'm fine. Let's go get that skull faced fucker," Rey said.

Maul grinned, winking. "There's my fierce mate."

Caroline was dueling with Darth Nihilus, and Ben was dueling with his twin brother Kylo. Ren Knights tried to flank them, but Maul shared a look with her she knew all too well: fight them back to back.

She nodded her head, he nodded back. They ignited their lightsabers and had each other's back as they dueled any Knight that dared to attack them. They killed everyone who crossed their path, the darkside of the Force fueling Rey's strength where the light side failed her. 

Things were going smoothly, but then out of nowhere, the monk Knight stabbed Maul through the back, and his legs buckled underneath of him. Rey felt the red rage of the darkside of the Force take hold of her as she used her lightsaber to cut the monk into pieces. Blood flew everywhere as she cut. It was only seeing Maul looking up at her that the red haze of rage left her, and she was left with her grief.

"MAUL!!" Rey screamed. She clipped her lightsaber to her, and held her dying mate to her chest. "Maul, _no_. Please don't...don't leave me like this."

Maul feebly reached up to caress her cheek, and smiled softly at her.

"Vijya. I could never...leave you. You have given me peace in a lifetime of darkness...that part of the creed lies." Maul winced from the pain.

Rey couldn't stop the tears from falling, her anguish was so great. "Let me heal you, my love. _Please_."

A little bit of blood leaked from his mouth as he said, "No. The...effort would kill you. It is my time...I love you, my Ameena. With all of my heart....I love..." Maul exhaled and breathed his last. Rey closed his eyes, and kissed his lips one last time.

She saw Caroline flip out of the way of Nihilius, but Ben was faltering in his fight with his twin brother. She decided to help the one husband left to her. Kylo had struck at Ben's leg and side, and his lightsaber dropped out of his hand. Rey grabbed it and used her own to kill Kylo Ren.

Ben looked up at her, and she held out his now turned off lightsaber. He took it, and tried to get up, but couldn't.

"I can't move," Ben said weakly.

Rey nodded her head. "See to Maul then, I have to help Caroline."

Ben looked to where Maul was still lying in a crumpled heap. She found that odd, because he should have become one with the Force as Kylo was now, leaving nothing but his mask, weapon, and uniform. Darth Nihilus was laughing with a maniacal mirth as he dueled with Caroline.

They were both trying to feed off of each other and shoot each other with Force lightning at the same time. Rey darted in, and Caroline gave her the briefest of nods.

" _Go behind him, I will keep him distracted from the front,"_ Caroline ordered in her mind.

Rey rolled out of the way of an incoming lightning strike, and took her purple lightsaber and ran Nihilius through the back. Nihilius let out a blood curdling scream as Caroline laid her right hand on the villain's face, and ripped off the mask, revealing a blackened shell of a man. Caroline then closed her eyes, tapping deep into the Force, and a bright, piercing light emanated from her hand as she absorbed his powers and strengths. Then the form and body that was Darth Nihilus crumbled into nothing as the ghostly Sith Lord was no more.

Caroline then went to Maul and said, "He is not quite dead yet. I can hear his other heart beating faintly. But I must ask you this, sister: which of us are you willing to lose?"

Ben looked up at the two sisters in confusion. "Are...are you saying that you can save his life? How? No one comes back from being run through with a lightsaber, no one."

Caroline sighed, and said, "I absorbed all of Nihilus's essence. If I allow it to consume me, I will become just like him, a shell of a person. But if I use it to save you both, I will die." Caroline then turned to Rey, and fixed her with a serious gaze. "So I ask you again, Rey. Which of us are you willing to sacrifice to save this warrior's life?"

Rey began to cry, and she looked to her sister, to her husband, and then her other husband who was near death. "He...He believed that it was his time," Rey stammered.

Caroline cupped her sister's face with her hand, and looked at her gently, "It doesn't have to be, Rey. Do you love these two men?"

Rey sniffed, her tears falling freely. "With all of my heart," She finally said.

Caroline said softly, "Then let me go, Rey. If I live, I will become like Nihilius. Maybe I could resist the darkside of the Force that consumed his soul. But I want to die as I am now, not twisted and corrupt like him."

"But you're my sister..."

"I love you too, Rey," She said. "But I will be with father, the great Jedi Masters. I will be at peace."

Rey looked at her two men, and it broke her heart, but as she looked into her sister's eyes, she knew that she could not let another Nihilus come to power again.

In a voice devoid of emotion, Rey said, "Save my husbands."

Caroline nodded, and went to Darth Maul. She said something to Ben and he nodded and went to Rey. Rey buried her face into his chest, and he held her as she sobbed in her husband's arms.

Caroline spread her hands over Maul's chest where the monk's lightsaber tore his inner organs to shreds. Rey and Ben both watched in amazement as the wounds stitched themselves up inside, but as the red skin healed over, and left no scars, she went to work repairing the damage from within. It was when Maul began to breathe again that Caroline collapsed, breathing hard.

Rey went to her sister, and cradled her sister's head in her lap. Caroline took on Maul's wounds and blood ran profusely from her. "He will live," She said weakly. "I...I took on his death in his place...as a punishment for becoming..." She winced, "Like...Nihilus."

"Caroline, no!"

"Shhh...It's alright," Caroline said weakly. "I'm at peace, and I served my purpose. Live, Rey. Love your husbands, rule the galaxy." Caroline touched her stomach faintly. "...Two Force dynasties will flow through your womb...all powerful children. It is why you were given two husbands....I see no more. I love you, sister....I..." Caroline inhaled sharply, and then exhaled her very last breath. Caroline's body became one with the Force, and Rey was left cradling her sister's robes.

Rey stood, and went to Ben. "I put him under the Force sleep. He's stable, but he needs rest," Ben explained. "I'll carry him."

Rey picked up Maul's lightsaber, and clipped it to Maul's belt. "Okay, let's get out of here. Are you sure you can carry him, though? Kylo did cut up your leg really bad back there."

Ben grinned. "Caroline healed me, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"No, but I will be."  
"Good."

They left, stealthily making their way to the ship's hangar bay where The Silencer awaited them. Ben carried Maul into the medical area, and Rey got the ship ready to take off. Ben quickly came back to the bridge and said, "Go. I've got this."

Ben punched it, and The Silencer sped off into space. Rey went to the medical center, and saw that Maul was stable and out of the Force sleep. He was alive, but his recovery was going to be a long and slow one, indeed. Rey kissed his forehead and went up to the bridge.

Ben was piloting, and putting in the coordinates into the hyperdrive computer. Rey sat in the co-pilot seat. She wouldn't have a clue how to fly this thing if push came to shove, though. The thought was mildly disturbing, but she put it aside for another time.

"Do you know where we're going next?" Rey asked.

Ben nodded his head. "I figured that you would want to go to Naboo, since it seems like we're going to be going through a big recovery time. How is Maul?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "Stable. He's sleeping peacefully, and the medical droids are attending to him. I would argue with going to Dathomir to inform Mother Talzin of my sister's death, but I'm sure that she already knows. It will grieve her a great deal, Talzin loved Caroline like a daughter."

"But is she also not Maul's mother?" Ben asked.

Rey smiled. "Yes. I need to visit her soon, she is my mother in law, after all."

"And I thought they didn't believe in marriage," Ben teased.

Rey laughed, and socked him in the arm playfully. "Not in the way we know it, you jerk." Rey yawned. "I think I will turn in. Are you ready to jump the ship? I have a need to hold my husband all of a sudden."

Ben winked, and hit the switch. Immediately, the ship jolted forward, and went into hyperspace. Ben switched it to auto pilot, and followed her into the shower. After bathing and getting ready for bed, the Force sensitive couple slept, pure exhaustion taking over their senses. Rey didn't know what the future held, but she knew that she would face anything bravely when the time came, for after all, tomorrow is another day....

The End


End file.
